Midnight Truth
by dommy803go
Summary: Alice never had a child before... or so she thought. Once her child appears, Alice knows more about her human life. But once the Volturi find out, they want to kill Alice and take her child in. Would they survive all the drama? Bad summary but good story!
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

Alice Cullen's P.O.V

Have you ever gotten that feeling where you just _needed_ to save that one person you loved so much? Well, I did. And no, the one I needed to save wasn't Jasper. He wasn't with us at the moment. I had to save my look-a-like; someone that I never knew existed until a while ago. Now she was in danger and I had to stop her from dying.

Chapter 1:

I Always Find it Weird When Legends End Up Being True

There's a blue sky with maybe one or two clouds. It's warm but yet I'm still wearing my black, long-sleeved, hooded shirt with long gray jeans. My short, spiky, black hair was blowing slightly in the wind as I was running to the forest exit. I finally saw it so I skidded to a halt.

The sky was still blue but the grass was dead. It was the meadow Bella and Edward always went to. But then something came up and hugged me. Cautiously, I hugged it back. I couldn't really look down at it since it was tall enough for its head to reach my nose. Suddenly, it moved out from the hug. I gasped. Big, eyes that had a dark gray to them were staring at me. Its hair was the same shade of black as mine but it was down to her stomach and was in pigtails. She had no bangs since they were parted in her braided pigtails. I noticed that her black hair made her look extremely pale. She wasn't as pale as me though. This person who hugged me was wearing the same clothes as me too. Besides the eye color and the hair length, this girl looks exactly like me.

Then came her smell: a rich, human smell that was better than Bella's. I never even knew that a human could smell better than that! Also added into this human smell was a mix of vanilla ice cream, strawberries, watermelons, green apples, and raspberries. I was able to smell each individual one.

"You don't remember me do you?" the girl asked me.

I shook my head.

The girl sighed. "Alice Cullen," she said and she stuck out her hand for me to shake.

I stared at her like she was crazy. How could she have the same name as me?

"You shake it," the girl said, interrupting my thoughts.

Nervous, I slowly stuck out my hand. I couldn't see anything passed this moment so I gulped. My hand was an inch away from the girl's hand but I couldn't touch it. I fell to the ground and landed on my back. Everything went black. My stomach was burning and for some reason, I was gasping for air. I arched my back but the burning wouldn't stop. Then, I screamed an earsplitting scream that would've made every human nearby (if there was any) deaf.

* * *

><p>"Alice! Alice!" Jasper yelled.<p>

Jasper was shaking me back to Earth (and since when did he yell?). When I opened my eyes, I found myself sitting on the floor, hugging my knees. It was only a vision that I saw. I was still wearing the same clothes that I was wearing in the vision.

I looked away from Jasper and found my whole family in the room that Jasper and I shared. Renesmee, who was only four years old but yet the height of an eight year old, was in Bella's arms. Esme and Carlisle had the most worried looks on their faces. Edward didn't seem to be as worried as the others.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

Renesmee jumped out of Bella's arms and ran up to me. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Was it scary?" she asked me.

I nodded.

Renesmee hugged me tighter and I smiled.

"Jacob wants us over by his house tonight," Bella said. "Billy needs to tell us something. Leah and Seth will be there too."

"They're going to let us go on their land just like that?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded. "We have an exception tonight."

Renesmee let go of me and ran to Bella. Jasper put his arm around me and Emmett snickered.

"Oh, shut up," I said to him and he laughed.

"Let's leave Alice and Jasper alone," Carlisle said.

Everyone left the room. Jasper and I were finally in peace. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It's the fifth day in a row that you acted like that," Jasper said.

"I'm sure," I said.

Yeah, that's right: it's the fifth day in a row that I had that vision. I don't know why it suddenly came into my life but it just did. I don't see what's so special about it that I need to see it every day. In fact, it's not even special! It's frickin' scary!

Jasper sighed and stood up. I stood up too. Jasper kissed my forehead and smiled. Then he walked out of the room.

Quickly, I ran up to the mirror that hung on our wall. I lifted up my shirt just so my stomach showed. I sighed as I looked at the long, dark, contorted scar that I told no one about. Only Jasper knew about it because of an incident that happened before I found Carlisle. I don't know how I got it. It's probably something from my unremembered human life.

Edward came in the room and I quickly covered my scar with my shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said nervously.

"Well if you stop thinking about that scar then I'll believe you," Edward said. He had a slight chuckle in his voice.

Stupid mind reader. "It's nothing Edward. I don't even know how I got it."

Sadness took over his face. "Okay. Anyway, we're going by Jacob's place in a couple hours. Start getting ready."

"Uh, okay," I said. I walked out of the room as Edward followed me.

* * *

><p>We were in front of Jacob's small red house. Billy was outside sitting on his wheel chair. It was pitch-black outside and the only light we had was the fire Billy was making. Jacob, Leah, and Seth soon came outside. Jacob was <em>tall<em> compared to me. Then again, everyone is tall compared to my short-self. Jacob hugged Renesmee who was in Bella's arms again.

"You can sit down," Seth told my family and me.

We stayed standing.

"Suit yourself," Seth said and sat on the ground next to Billy. Leah sat on the other side of Billy and Jacob sat next to Seth.

"So, um, Billy. What did you need to tell us?" Bella asked.

"We just found out about something," Billy said. "There is a legend about a female vampire. As a human, she was a best friend to the tallest werewolf in history. His name was Sethy. No one knows if he is still alive or not. The legend says that only this female vampire and her mate are allowed to walk on our grounds without permission."

"Why only them?" I asked.

"It's because this vampire had a daughter who was half vampire and half human. Sethy imprinted on this child and legend has it that this child helped them survive many things," Billy explained.

"Half human and half vampire?" Emmett asked. He had his arms crossed across his chest.

"Is that how this female vampire got turned into a vampire?" Esme asked.

Billy shook his head no. "That is a reason unknown. The female vampire disappeared two weeks after her child was born and she was still human then. We do know what her daughter looks like. She has dark gray eyes and black hair. The black hair is long and she always wears it in pigtails. The legend says that she always wears them in braids."

"Do you know how tall she is?" Jacob asked.

Billy looked at me. "Maybe up to Alice's nose."

Everyone looked at me. They were either trying to picture the girl or they were wondering why Billy compared her to me. Or maybe even both. I then remembered my vision. The girl had the same description as the girl that Billy was describing.

"Someone give me a pen and a piece of paper," I said.

Edward handed me what I needed (since when did he carry pens and paper around?). I used Emmett's back as a table. Everyone gave me weird looks as I drew the girl in my vision. In about thirty seconds, my drawing was complete.

"Here," I said and gave Billy the drawing as I gave Edward back his pen. "Is that who you're talking about?"

Billy looked at me with surprised eyes. "How'd you know she looked like this?"

Jasper gave me a look that I didn't recognize. "Uh, I saw her in a vision," I said quietly. Apparently, the girl wasn't completely human like I thought she was.

Billy took one more look at the drawing and then gave it to Seth, Leah, and Jacob to look at.

"What's the mother's name?" Rosalie asked.

"The legend says that it's Mary Alice Brandon," Billy answered.

My eyes went big. That was my human name. Bella should know that too. I told her when I went to her house around three days before we went to Italy to stop Edward from pleading himself for the Volturi to kill him.

"She also has a long, dark, contorted scar on her stomach because her daughter ripped through it," Billy added. "As long as the female vampire shows the werewolves that scar, she and her mate are free to go."

I put my hand on my stomach. The vampire's scar has the same description as mine.

"Jasper and I had an incident with something like that," I said and everyone looked at me. "We were on this land when we were looking for Carlisle. We didn't know about the treaty but then a really tall gray werewolf, maybe taller than Jacob when he's in wolf-form, pounced on top of me. But once he saw my face, he got off and I ran to Jasper. The werewolf put his nose under my shirt and started licking my stomach."

"Sethy was a gray werewolf…" Billy said. He looked into space as if trying to remember something.

"What's on your stomach?" Jacob asked.

I lifted up my shirt just so everyone could see my long, dark, contorted scar. Jasper and Edward were fine since they already knew about it; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella gasped; Billy, Jacob, Seth, and Leah's mouths dropped open, and Renesmee's eyes went big.

"You're Mary Alice Brandon," Leah said.

Well thank you Captain Obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A.C. Otherwise Known As: Alice Mary Cullen

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I covered up my scar and hugged Jasper tightly. He rubbed my back slowly. Thanks to Jasper and that special power of his to control emotions, everyone was calm.

"Alice, you had a child and you didn't tell us?" Carlisle asked sternly.

Edward fidgeted from foot to foot. He knew something that I didn't. I was sure of it.

"Uh, I don't think I had a child. Wouldn't I at least remember that?" I asked.

Billy looked at my drawing. Then he looked at me. Leah took a look at it and then said, "But you _did_ have a child. The girl in your drawing looks exactly like you."

"That doesn't mean she had a child!" Rosalie shouted. "It's call someone-looking-like-someone-else!" She was angry.

I looked at Edward and through mind, I asked him what Rosalie was angry about this time. He looked at Renesmee who jumped out of Bella's arms and came over to me. I let go of Jasper just in time for Renesmee to jump in my arms.

Renesmee put her hand on my cheek. _Daddy says that Auntie Rosalie is jealous that every couple in our family has a child except for her and Emmett._

I looked at Edward and thought, _But we don't know for sure if she's my actual daughter. We don't even know if I had a _child_!_

Edward shrugged.

Renesmee pulled her hand away from my cheek and jumped out of my arms. She ran back to stand by her parents. I hugged Jasper again.

"Alice, you and Jasper can come on this land without permission," Seth said.

I looked at him. "I've noticed."

Just then, the girl on my last vision popped into another. She was standing behind a bush and she was looking straight at me. I started smelling her smell that made me think she was one hundred percent human. I was also able to hear her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was like music which I never knew heart beats could sound like.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jacob asked.

I let go of Jasper and looked at the ground. I took a few steps back. The girl's human-like smell and heartbeat weren't bearable anymore.

"Does anyone else smell that?" I asked.

"Smell what?" Carlisle replied.

"That human smell…" My concentration was starting to slip away from me. "It's mixed with vanilla ice cream… strawberries… watermelons… green apples… and raspberries…"

Everyone's forehead creased with confusion. Only Edward's remained the way it was.

"Alice, what smell are you talking about?" Jasper asked me in a quiet and soothing tone."

"She's in the forest," I said quietly, ignoring his question.

"Who?" Rosalie asked.

"Her…" My voice sounded distant. Before anyone was able to say anything to me, I ran off.

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled from the top of his lungs.

I kept running; the girl's smell got stronger and her heartbeat kept getting louder. I was able to hear my family's, Jacob's, Seth's, and Leah's feet hitting the ground as they ran after me. Thanks to his wheelchair, Billy was forced to stay behind.

I finally saw the bush that I saw the girl stand behind. Dirt flew into the air as I skidded to a halt. Surprised by my stop, Edward ran into me and almost knocked the both of us over. The rest of my family, Jacob, Seth, and Leah stopped behind me.

"What's up?" Jacob and Seth asked in unison.

"Shh," I said and swung my arm out in front of them (you know, like how they do it in the movies when they want someone to shut up?).

It was silent. Well, for everyone else at least. I was still able to hear the girl's heartbeat.

Suddenly, there were ruffles in the bushes. Everyone looked straight where the noise was coming from. Jacob, Seth, and Leah turned into werewolves. Then, something jumped out from behind the bush. Jacob jumped up but the person flipped over him. When the person landed, it was right on top of me. The force knocked me off of my feet.

"Who is that?" Bella asked.

I looked at the person who landed on top of me. Its hair was black, long, in pigtails, the pigtails were braided, and the person had bangs that were parted into the pigtails. The person looked up and dark gray eyes stared at me. My mouth dropped. The person who was staring at me was the girl I saw in my vision. She quickly got off.

"Whoa, she looks exactly like Auntie Alice," Renesmee said. "With a few exceptions of course."

"That's because she's her daughter!" Edward exclaimed with a smile.

I shot him a glare and then quickly got up.

"Everyone, this is Alice Mary," Edward said and went up to the girl. He put an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. Bella got a little uneasy.

"It's Mary Alice flipped over. Wow, so original," Seth said once he was back in human form. He started laughing.

I rolled my eyes. The other Alice was staring at me. A little smile swept over her face. Her smile was exactly like mine.

"How do you know her name?" Rosalie asked Edward.

He didn't answer. Instead, he said, "Let's bring Alice home."

"And so the Alices don't get confused when we call their names, let's call the shorter one" – Emmett looked at Alice Mary – "A.C. It's her initials but it should work out just fine."

A.C. blushed.

"She smells too good to be only half human," Rosalie said.

"So? Her personality better be like Alice's!" Emmett laughed.

Everyone turned around to walk back to our house. Edward went up to Bella and Renesmee. Jasper had his arm around me. Suddenly, A.C. walked up to me. Her eyes were half-mast. Her walking was getting slower and she was falling behind. I looked at Jasper who wasn't paying attention. Then I shook out from his arm and picked A.C. up.

She gave me a confused look.

"You look tired," I said.

A.C. laughed and laid her head on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A.C.'s Father; This Was a Big Shock to Me

As I sat outside the next day, A.C. came out and sat down next to me. She was wearing black converse, light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue button-down shirt, and under it was a white long-sleeved shirt. It was the same thing I was wearing. And again, she had braided pigtails.

"Do you always wear your hair in pigtails?" I asked.

A.C. nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

I rested my head on hers. "It's scary how much you look like me," I said.

"Well, I am your daughter so wouldn't that explain why?" A.C. asked. Her voice sounded like a slightly younger version of mine.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I wonder if I had dark gray eyes as a human."

A.C. looked up at me. "You did," she said, "or at least that's what daddy said."

_Daddy_? Who the hell is her father?

"You don't know who my dad is?" A.C. asked.

"How'd you know that I was thinking about that?" I asked. I looked down at my rumored daughter.

"Man, you really _don't_ remember me. Well, I can read minds, see the future, and if I put my hand on your cheek, you'll see what I'm thinking," A.C. explained.

Why is this girl so much like me? I mean, she has the same power as me and on top of that, she has Edward and Renesmee's power! I'm scared now…

A.C. started giggling. "You're too funny."

I gave her a confused look.

"'I'm scared now'? That is a total LOL moment!" A.C. said and she started to laugh.

I smiled at A.C. She even had the same_ laugh_ as me.

Edward walked outside. When A.C. looked at him, they both smiled wide smiles.

"Same smile as your mother," Edward said. He looked at me and said, "Alice, come take a walk with me."

My brother reached out his hand for me to grab. As I grabbed it, he stood me in a standing position but then picked me up. While Edward walked away from our house, I saw a smile flash across A.C.'s face. Then she went back inside.

As Edward kept walking in the forest with me in his arms, I looked at him and said, "I could walk you know."

Edward set me down but he kept walking. He didn't look too happy now that A.C. wasn't here which I found completely strange. I made sure I walked a pace behind him. Thoughts raced through my head, wondering what I could've done to set him off. I wasn't paying attention so I ended up bumping into Edward when he stopped. I caught my balance before I fell. Edward turned to look at me.

"All these years I thought Alice Mary was dead," he said.

I was confused so I didn't say anything. He can read my mind anyway.

"She's her mother reincarnated. Same hair color, same eye color, same laugh, same smile, even the same smell," Edward explained.

"Same smell? Edward, I'm not A.C.'s mother. If I had a child as a human then I would've at least remembered it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but then wouldn't you think you would've remembered your first love?" Edward yelled.

He had a point. I didn't answer his question since I didn't have any comebacks. Instead of a comeback, I asked, "How do you know A.C. so well?"

Edward sighed. He grabbed my right hand and squeezed it.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" I asked stubbornly.

"I knew A.C. since she was born. The thing is, I'm her father," Edward said. "I was your first love."

I looked up into Edward's eyes. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am. Why do you think she can read minds?" Edward asked. "And she can see the future because you passed that down to her. Renesmee has her power because A.C. is her half-sister."

I let go of Edward's hand. I couldn't have had a baby with him. The thought is just weird. I mean, he's my _brother_. But it all makes sense now. A.C could see the future because of me, she could read minds because of Edward, and she and Renesmee have the same power because they're sisters. But the most important thing is that now I know why she said "Cullen" was her last name in my vision.

It's because she is one thanks to her father.

Oh God…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

My Human Memories Are the Most Strangest Things that I've Ever Seen

If I was human, my cheeks would've been red from anger. I was thinking about attacking Edward. Even though Edward could read minds, he didn't say anything about my thought of attacking him.

"How come you never told me this?" I asked angrily.

Edward shrugged.

_Thanks for the explanation_, I thought sarcastically. At that moment, I lunged toward my brother. We both fell to the ground.

"You're my favorite brother and I trust you! Yet, you didn't tell me?" I yelled. Hissing came through my lips.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my neck and another around my waist. Both arms pulled me away from Edward. I looked back to see who it was. A.C. was holding me tightly to her body.

"Do you, like, wanna kill him or something?" she asked.

I wanted to say yes. Edward chuckled and then stood up.

"Let's go back to the house," Edward said to me. "Alice wants to show you your past."

A.C. grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the house. Edward was by my side smiling.

"How old is A.C.?" I asked. Is there a reason I couldn't just ask A.C. herself? Sigh. I'm so weird.

"Ninety. She'll be ninety-one on June twenty-sixth," Edward said. "But she stopped growing and stopped aging when she was somewhat the height of a thirteen year old, as you may have noticed, so she tells people she's thirteen."

"Like we tell people we're seventeen?"

Edward nodded.

When we walked in the door of our home, A.C. dragged me past Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. She took me into my room. Edward was still with us as A.C. and I sat on the floor. Why the floor? I honestly don't know. A.C. made me sit there I guess.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"You can't see what's coming?" Edward asked with a weird expression on his face.

"Some sidekick you are!" A.C. yelled and she and Edward started laughing.

I made a small smile and Edward kissed my forehead. He didn't kiss it like I was girlfriend; he kissed it in that you're-my-favorite-sister kind of way so don't start freaking out on me.

"You ready?" A.C. asked impatiently.

I sighed and then nodded.

A.C. put her hand on my cheek.

* * *

><p>In the memory, I was sitting in the middle of a meadow with a sprained ankle. The meadow's grass was pure green and the sky was cloudless. The air also felt like summer air. Also, my taste in clothing was <em>horrible<em> in all capitals! Even though it was the year 1919, I was wearing ripped up jean shorts and a black T-shirt. My whole body was covered in dirt for some reason. My hair was as along as A.C.'s hair and it was combed. My bangs were also parted. I didn't know it was me as a human until I noticed the eyes. As A.C. said, they were a dark gray.

As I rubbed my sprained ankle, I heard a noise. Twigs snapped under someone's feet. I started shaking, not knowing what was coming. Soon, a pale teenaged boy came into the meadow. He was the palest person I've ever seen. His skin was like white paper and on top of that, his hair was too dark for it. It was like a bronze-gold-red color. There were curls in it too. His eyes had a pitch-black tint to them and I've never seen someone with eyes like that. In a way, I thought he was handsome. The boy walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His body had a strong smell to it and I was instantly addicted.

"My face is full of dirt, you scared the hell out of me when you were snapping twigs, and I have a sprained ankle. Do I look alright?" I asked rather rudely.

The boy chuckled and touched my ankle. I flinched because of how cold his skin was. My human skin was instantly turning blue.

"What's your name?" the boy asked me.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I said. I was surprised that I wasn't stuttering since I was shaking so much.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen," the boy said. He took away his hand from my ankle and stuck it out for me to shake. I shook it without thinking.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen," Edward replied. "What about you?"

"Seventeen," I said. "I turn eighteen in about two months. To be exact, my birthday is June twenty-sixth."

Edward smiled a beautiful white smile. All of his teeth were straight. "Let me take a look at your ankle."

He grabbed my sprained ankle very lightly. His eyes looked at it closely. Randomly, there was an itch on my neck. I started scratching at it but since I was scratching it so hard, it started to bleed.

Edward looked up from what he was going and he stared at me neck. He let go of my ankle. It plopped to the ground very hard and I winced. I started to back up but Edward was faster. He pinned me to the ground and as his hands held my arms down, I could feel the bruises coming.

"It smells so good," Edward whispered, now and inch away from my neck.

I didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly, he was sucking blood from my neck. I winced and started to become drowsy. Talk about major blood lost.

There was growling. Edward didn't make it and I know I didn't either. Then, Edward got off of me and ran away (wimp!). His running was so fast that it was a blur to me. But humans can't run _that_ fast… Can they?

I didn't want to see what made the growling. Even though my arms and legs were in serious pain, I crawled as quickly as I could. My neck was no longer bleeding but I wasn't worrying if it was or not. I just never wanted to see that Edward Cullen guy again.

After an hour of crawling (yes, that's a lot of crawling but deal with it), I saw a huge log. It was big enough for me to sit in so that's exactly what I did. My ankle was getting swollen and hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought about Edward. Even though he could've killed me, it was nice of him to help a poor stranger like me with a sprained ankle. Tears still came as I fell asleep.

But it was not even ten minutes later when I was awoken by a crash on the log. I screamed and crawled out but waiting for me was a _gorgeous_ woman with long, black hair and pale skin like Edward's. Her dress went to the ground and it was pink and white. But then I saw the eyes: they were a blood-shot red.

I screamed as the woman pinned me to the ground. She pushed down on the leg with the sprained ankle and I heard a loud _crack_. My right leg was broken. It hurt so badly. Tears streamed down my cheeks and the woman laughed. Then, she went straight to my neck.

Just like with Edward, growling came. The woman looked up but before she could run away, a giant gray wolf pounced on her. The wolf tore her head off and I winced loudly. To my surprise, there wasn't any blood. When the wolf was done tearing the woman apart, he somehow made a small fire. And how do I know that this wolf is a he? Oh, right. Why the hell am I looking there? Ugh!

The wolf put the woman's body parts in the fire. He then looked at me. Even with kindness showing in the wolf's black eyes, I tried backing away from him as fast as I could. The wolf started walking towards me and that's when I realized how tall he actually was. Even if he was on all fours, I still would've been short than him (now that's just scary). I backed up against a boulder. The wolf finally made it up to me. I was shaking really hard now. To my surprise, the male wolf started licking my face. I stopped shaking and smiled. Without thinking, I hugged the wolf's neck. It was so warm that I almost started to sweat instantly. This was way better than Edward's cursed-cold skin.

"Do you have a name?" I asked the wolf. Why am I asking this wolf a question if he probably can't understand me?

But apparently he did. With his paw, he scraped S-E-T-H-Y in the dirt.

"Hi Sethy," I said and smiled. I dug my face in his fur.

Sethy howled. Soon, Edward Cullen came up to us with a whole bunch of medical supplies. I realized his eyes were now butterscotch. Since when do humans have butterscotch-colored eyes?

"Hello Mary," he said to me. He smiled that perfect smile he had like the incident with him and I never happened.

Sethy looked at him. "No Sethy, I haven't told her. I just met her today," Edward said like he was answering an unasked question. "Sethy, I'm not going to. Fine. I will."

I looked at Edward with confusion. He kneeled down by my broken leg. As he wrapped my broken leg in a bandage, Sethy laid his head my mine.

Edward then said, "Mary, do you believe in vampires?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

Edward and Sethy looked at each other. "Well," Edward started, "then you won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

My gray eyes and Edward's butterscotch ones met. Then Edward said, "Mary, I'm… a vampire."

My eyes widened. He couldn't be serious.

"I'm not a normal vampire though. I can read minds as you've probably noticed when I answered unasked questions that Sethy made," Edward explained. Crap. Now I have to watch what I think about 24/7. "Also, being a vampire explains my cold skin and my incredible speed. It also explains why I'm so pale and why I'm so strong."

"Wha-what about my blood that you drank?" I asked.

"I got a little out of control. My eyes are usually butterscotch because I usually drink animal blood. They turn black when I'm thirsty," Edward explained. No wonder his eyes were pitch-black the last time I saw him. Edward was finished wrapping up my leg and now came closer to my head. "I was born in Chicago in 1901," he continued. "In 1918, I was dying from Spanish Influenza but my adoptive father, Carlisle, bit me."

"Are there more of you?" I asked. "Besides your father?"

Edward nodded. "There's my family: Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. There's also that woman who tried killing you and others from around the world."

I started feeling uneasy. Edward has been alive in 1901 and I've been alive since 1901 too. Coincidence? I think not.

"Why you meet new people, do you still tell them that you're seventeen?" I asked.

Edward nodded again. "Sethy, here, is sixteen. He's also a werewolf. He belongs in the Quileute tribe. Whenever there are vampires around, more people become werewolves in that tribe."

I looked at Sethy. He was sound asleep.

"Wow," was all I was able to say.

Edward chuckled. "Let's get you home."

He picked me up and I told him where I lived. Then, Edward started running. It was so blurry that I thought Edward was going to run into a tree countless of times. His feet also didn't make any noise when they hit the ground. There was a big smile on his face and it made me smile too.

We were soon at my tiny beige house. Edward knocked on the door. My dad, who looks nothing like me, answered.

"Hello Mary," he said and he looked at Edward suspiciously.

"She broke her leg," Edward said. "She was running and she tripped over a giant tree root. When she fell, her leg was bent in a wild position."

I could tell that Edward didn't want to tell my dad what really happened. My dad wouldn't have believed it anyway. But for one thing, if people really do break legs by tripping over a tree root, they need to learn how to fall better. I mean, I tripped over a tree root once and all I got was a bruise on each knee!

Edward tried not to chuckle when he read what I just thought.

"Uh, thanks," my dad said. He grabbed me from Edward's arms. We said goodbye to each other and my dad closed the door.

"What's his name?" my dad asked.

"Edward Cullen," I answered.

My dad nodded and took me to the room I shared with my sister, Cynthia. "Where did he find you?"

"In a meadow," I said.

"Did you see any visions?"

I shook my head.

My dad didn't believe me. As a human, I was somehow able to see the future. My dad slapped my broken leg and I winced. Then he left the room after he set me down on my bed.

Thinking about my dad is hard since he thinks I'm going mad just because I could see the future. It's also hard to think about my mom because she died. As Cynthia entered the room, I cried myself to sleep.

Before it was even sunrise, something knocked on my bedroom window. Cynthia was still asleep as I looked up to see who it was. Edward was there. I signaled for him to come in and he opened the window. When he landed on the floor, he didn't make a sound.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and looked to see if Cynthia was still sleeping.

"I need to show you something," Edward said and he picked me up.

With me in his arms, Edward jumped out of the window. He closed it and that didn't even make a sound. He ran into the forest and it was almost pitch-black in there. I held onto Edward for dear life. If he dropped me, I could die you know!

"You wouldn't die," Edward said and he chuckled.

"Uh-huh," I said. "In this speed, the force would be too strong."

While laughing and smiling, Edward shook his head.

Edward stopped running once we made it to the meadow we met it. He set me down on the ground and he lay next to me. I lay on my side and he looked at me.

"Are your, uh, fangs really sharp?" I asked.

Edward opened his mouth and just by doing_ that_ the answer to my question was a yes. He was waiting for me to reach in and touch one of his fangs so I did. As soon as I touched it, it cut my finger and my poor finger started to bleed. I put it in my mouth to suck the pain away.

"You humans are so weak." Edward laughed.

A tear streamed down my cheek from the pain and Edward wiped it away. Only thing is, he tasted it.

"Tastes like salt," he said.

I smiled and started giggling. Then, Edward touched one of my "K-9" teeth.

"It's smooth," he said.

"Unlike yours," I said and we both laughed.

The sun started rising and everything got brighter. Everything meaning, even Edward. His pale skin started sparkling like crystals. If I stayed completely silent, I felt like I was able to hear it shining.

"This is why my family and I can't go out in public," Edward explained. "Then they'll know that we're different. The Volturi, which is our closest thing to royalty, wants to keep our kind a secret."

"But what if a human finds out?" I asked.

"Then that human either has to be turned into a vampire or…" Edward wouldn't finish.

"Or what?"

"Or die," he said.

My body tensed up. Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed the top of my head.

Two weeks passed and Edward and I always spent out days with each other. My leg was still broken but Edward would carry me around. Sometimes Sethy would come visit us but never in human form. In a way I was glad because his fur was so warm.

"Edward, how come I've never seen the rest of your family?" I asked as we were in what I called "Our Meadow."

"They're on a month and a half long hunting trip," Edward said. "They just started today."

"But how come I never saw them before today?"

Edward shrugged. "I never told them about you. Rosalie would've gotten mad."

All of a sudden, it started thundering. Edward picked me up and ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house," Edward said.

He kept running but it only took five minutes to reach a house that was literally all see-through glass. Then, the rain started coming down fast. Edward walked in and there was a grand piano. He told me that he was the musician of the family.

"Where are the coffins?" I asked.

Edward laughed and took me to his room. There was a gorgeous view from his floor-to-ceiling window. It was the first thing my eyes landed on. He also had a huge closet. But then I realized that there was no bed.

"Where's your bed?" I asked.

"Vampires don't sleep," Edward said.

"I thought they slept during the day?" I told him.

"Myth," he said with a smile.

He set me on his couch and then sat down next to me. As he put and arm around me, he looked in my eyes. I looked into his and started getting closer to him. Edward started getting closer to me but once our faces were an inch from each other, we froze. Or at least I froze. Edward kept going and soon, his cold lips touched my warm ones. Both of our eyes were closed and I had my arms wrapped around him. For some reason, I felt like I was losing my breath.

Edward pulled away. "Breathe Mary."

No wonder I felt like I was losing my breath. As soon as I got it back, Edward kissed me again. Soon, it turned into a make out session.

About an hour passed and I had my head on Edward's shirtless chest. Man, that was a_ long_ make out session. Suddenly, my stomach growled.

"There's food in the kitchen," Edward said.

"But you don't eat," I said and looked at him.

"Yeah but what if we invite people over? What would they think if they saw no food?" Edward asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I need help down the stairs."

Edward stood up and in a second, I was in his arms. He carried me downstairs into the kitchen. When he opened the icebox, there were fruits of all kinds. I picked out the green grapes. I plopped one into my mouth but it was_ horrible_. I threw it up onto the floor.

"Grapes are out," Edward said.

He took them out of my hands and put them back in the icebox. Soon I had an orange in my hand but I even threw _that_ up. I probably tried every piece of fruit in the icebox but each ended up on the floor all disgusting-looking.

"Maybe ice cream will work," Edward said.

Edward took a tub of ice cream and grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers. He opened up the ice cream and scooped some with the spoon. Then, he shoved it in my mouth. When I swallowed the ice cream, we waited for me to throw up. Fortunately, I didn't.

"Eat up!" Edward exclaimed happily. He kept shoving more in my mouth,

"Evverd!" I yelled. Thanks to all of the ice cream in my mouth, I said his name wrong. I was finally able to swallow. "That's enough ice cream! I'm getting a brain freeze!"

Suddenly, something kicked my stomach from the inside. I winced and Edward put the ice cream down. He had a concerned look on his face when he put his hand on my stomach and started to rub it. Then, his face got serious.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a huge bruise on your stomach," he said.

I looked at my stomach and sure enough, Edward was right. I also had a bigger stomach than I usually did.

"Let's bring you to the Quileute's," Edward said.

When we were by the Quileute's, _they_ didn't even know what was going on.

"Whatever is in there, it's pretty hard," the chief said. "Very granite-like."

I felt my stomach. The chief was right. Edward was literally frozen like a statue. Suddenly, my stomach started burning. Also, whatever the something was, it started kicking me again.

"Edward, it hurts," I said and started crying.

Edward kissed my forehead. "It'll be over soon."

"I hope so," I cried.

But it never ended. A month later, I was fat, burning, pale-looking, and had a major bruised stomach. I was so that I looked pregnant. Edward would rub my stomach and to make the burning stop, he would give me vanilla ice cream. Unfortunately, the burning went away for only five minutes – ten minutes at the max. All of the pain caused me to look like my blood was drained from my body. I was paler than usual and it kind of bothered me.

Edward and I were always with the Quileute's also. Sethy, always in wolf form, would stay with me when Edward went off hunting. I would obviously always so the talking and when Sethy responded, I knew what he meant most of the time. Also, his chief's wife made sure I kept to a certain diet so I stayed healthy. Apparently, she was scared that I was going to become sick if I ate too much ice cream. The four things on my _healthy_ food pyramid were strawberries, watermelons, green apples, and raspberries. They were the only kinds of food other than ice cream that didn't make me throw up when I plopped them in my mouth. The chief's wife was happy when she found out I was able to eat something happy. Obviously, the only thing on my _junk_ food pyramid was vanilla ice cream.

"Sethy, when do you think this pain will end?" I asked one day while laying my head on his side.

I felt Sethy shrug.

A pain shock went through my stomach. "It better be soon."

Edward came by us now. He kissed my lips and rubbed my painful stomach. "I promise that the pain will stop soon," he said.

"You've been saying that for a month," I groaned.

Edward sighed. "Your birthday is in two weeks. What do you want?"

"The pain to stop."

"Mary, I'm serious."

"I'm serious too!"

"Mary, if I could stop the pain I would!" Edward yelled.

I winced. I hated when he yelled. He always had that look on his face like he was going to bite me.

"Don't yell!" I said and covered my ears.

Edward sighed. "Sorry but I'm serious about your birthday. What do you want?"

I shrugged and Sethy made some weird laughing noise. I'm not used of people asking me that question. My parents never gave me anything anymore and whatever Cynthia gave me, they took it away.

"Would they really take them away?" Edward asked.

Sethy looked at me and I nodded. Sadness took over both Edward's and Sethy's faces. Edward hugged me.

Two weeks later, it was my eighteenth birthday. It was also the day when Edward's family came back but that's not until later tonight.

"You're eighteen!" Edward exclaimed happily.

"Don't remind me," I said. I cover my face with my hands. "I'm getting old!"

Edward chuckled and rubbed my stomach like he always did. My stomach was bigger and even more bruised. We were also with Sethy. He had his warm wolf body near me.

"I'm not feeling any pain today," I said with a smile.

"Sethy said, 'Well that's a first,'" Edward said.

I slapped Sethy and he made a laughing noise. "I agree with you though," I said to him.

Sethy licked my face.

I then knew that I spoke too soon. The burning and pain started again and it was worse than ever before. I usually never screamed but at this moment I did. Edward laid me down on the ground. Tears streamed down my face literally ten at a time.

"Sethy, get your chief and his wife!" Edward yelled.

Sethy ran away as fast as he could. For some reason, I felt something pushing my stomach from the inside.

I was still crying when Edward said, "It'll be okay. Shh, we're going to try to take the pain away."

I couldn't answer. Soon, Sethy, his chief, and the chief's wife were by my side. The chief's wife tried finding any clues to why I could be feeling this much excruciating pain. Then, Sethy started growling at my stomach. I was scared so I grabbed his fur. Edward lifted my shirt so only by bruised stomach showed. Whatever was pushing my stomach from the inside was getting impatient. I couldn't breathe right and everyone got worried. Suddenly, the thing inside my stomach couldn't take it anymore. It ripped through my stomach, and I screamed and earsplitting scream. Blood was everywhere and I was able to tell that Edward was holding his breath. The chief's wife took the thing out of my stomach. Sethy wouldn't stop staring at the thing so he followed them. I couldn't breathe and the tears doubled their size. Edward went in his house but was back within seconds with a needle and thread.

"We're going to try to take the pain away," Edward said to me. If he was human, he probably would've been crying. He had his hand on my face.

I was about to suffocate. No oxygen was going through my lungs and I could tell that I lost too much blood. Then, I felt the needle go through my skin. I screamed even louder.

Somehow I was able to say, "You're giving me more pain right now!"

Edward kissed my forehead and grabbed my head. I squeezed his to the point where my hand was numb. My stomach stung from the stitches the chief was inserting. When the chief was done, my eye started to close slowly.

"Mary! Mary! Mary Alice Brandon, wake up!" Edward growled.

"Edward, yelling won't help, the chief said somewhat calmly.

I felt someone doing CPR on my but I couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was done it for about five minutes. He almost gave up but I started to cough. I opened my eyes.

"Mary, can you hear us?" the chief asked.

I nodded slowly and weakly.

Edward picked me up lightly and walked up to a tree. He sat down against it and I was cradled on his lap. He rubbed my arm to calm me down.

"Scary birthday you're having," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

Edward rocked me back and forth. He then asked, "Is the pain gone?"

"Just some stinging," I said.

The chief's wife came up to us. She had something wrapped in a white towel in her arms. Before she handed it to me, she said, "It's a girl."

Once the thing was in my arms, the chief's wife left Edward and me in peace. I looked at the thing in my arms and my mouth dropped. There, in my arms, was a baby girl.

"You… You were pregnant?" Edward asked.

"I guess," I said. I couldn't take my eyes off of the baby girl. She was pale compared to me but not as pale as Edward. Her eyes were dark gray like mine and she also had black hair like me.

"She's half human and half vampire," Edward said. "I didn't even know that was possible. She looks a lot like you."

I smiled. "What will we name her?"

Edward was silent for a while. Then he finally said, "Alice Mary. It's your first and middle name flipped around."

"Alice Mary Cullen," I said and smiled. "And yes, I know it's my first and middle name flipped around."

Little Alice started giggling. Edward and I both smiled as Sethy came up to us. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Alice.

"He imprinted on her," Edward told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"In this case, it's when a werewolf first sees a person and he's instantly in love," Edward explained.

"So it's like love at first sight?"

Edward nodded.

"Aw, how adorable." I smiled cutely.

Sethy licked Alice's face. Alice giggled even more. Suddenly, the smell of vanilla ice cream, strawberries, watermelons, green apple, and raspberries all mixed into one filled the air. It was actually a really calming smell. I looked down at Alice and realized that the smell belonged to her. I decided that it was one of the best smells in the world.

All of a sudden, Edward held Alice and me tighter to him. He even made me hide my face form everybody. I held Alice tightly to me as I heard talking.

"Edward, who's that?" a man asked.

"A human. Sethy and I found her dead. We were just about to bury her," Edward explained.

"You didn't bite her, did you?" the same man asked.

I felt Edward shaking his head. Alice then started making noises. I held her even tighter to my body.

"What was that?" a lady asked.

"What was what?" Edward asked.

"That noise," another lady said. This one sounded younger than the first one.

"I didn't hear anything," Edward said.

I didn't hear anymore. I'm guessing that the people walked away.

Edward made me face him. "That was my family. They came back early. We can't let them know about Alice." He looked at Alice. "I'm sorry little girl but you can't go around making noises. Mary, when she does, try stopping her."

I nodded. I was nervous.

"Alice will be fine," Edward assured. "As long as Sethy is here for her."

I didn't respond.

"At least I can celebrate both of your birthdays on the same day," Edward laughed.

Sethy, me, and even Alice laughed along with him.

* * *

><p>A.C. took her hand away from my cheek. I looked at her. "You disappeared two weeks later," she said. "Daddy and I heard that your dad took you to a mental institution after some incidents happened that people blamed you for. According to them, you seeing the future as a human jinxed them. You stayed at the mental institution for one year and finally a vampire with blond hair found you. His name was James. He was waiting for the right time to kill you; only thing is, another vampire who worked at the mental institution bit you and-"<p>

"I became a vampire and James couldn't kill me," I interrupted.

"How do you know?"

"Long story," I said. I played back the memory of when I was watching the video James made of Bella. He said that he later killed that vampire for vengeance and that I was his only victim to survive.

"So for sure I was bitten in 1920?" I asked.

A.C. nodded.

"So I'm actually nineteen years old?"

A.C. nodded again.

"Weird…" I whispered.

I put my hand on my stomach. My scar was bumpy against my skin.

"What did you think of your human past?" A.C. asked.

For a second I was silent. Then, without looking at A.C. and looking at the bottom of the wall across from us, I said, "Brutal birth scene."

A.C. started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Fight (It Was Intense I Tell Ya!)

A.C. and I walked downstairs. Edward smiled at us while everyone gave us confused looks. Jasper came up to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had his hands on my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You look scared," Jasper told me.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Then A.C. showed me what I looked like at the moment.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," I said. "I just saw my past."

Carlisle looked at me. "Your past?"

"Yes, everybody has a past, buddy." A.C. said sarcastically. Since I never heard her being sarcastic before, I didn't even know it was her who said that at first.

"Who showed you your past?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at A.C. and so Edward. Soon, everyone was waiting for an answer. A.C. hid behind me. She was nervous; I could tell from the look in her eyes. I tried seeing what was going to happen next but I couldn't since Renesmee was standing there and I can't see past her.

"A.C.," Esme started, "is there something you want to tell us?"

A.C. wrapped hugged me from behind and looked up at me. She wanted me to tell everyone about her powers. How do I know this even though I can't read minds? It's a mother thing I guess.

"Uh, A.C. can see the future, read minds, and can do the same thing as Renesmee," I explained.

A.C. hugged me tighter. I made her go in front of me but she kept her back to everyone. I rubbed her back for support.

"I understand where she gets the future seeing from but why would she share Edward and Renesmee's power?" Bella asked.

This time, I hugged A.C. tighter.

Edward, you have to tell them this, I said through mind.

Edward cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him as he said, "She share Renesmee's power because they're sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked.

"I'm A.C.'s father and that's why we share the same power too," Edward explained.

Everyone stared at him. A.C. stopped hugging me. Tears came to her eyes as Jasper glared at her. I could tell she was trying to hold them back. Renesmee didn't care about what Edward said. She ran up to A.C. and grabbed her into a very tight bear-hug. A.C. smiled and hugged her back.

"We're sisters!" Renesmee yelled.

Bella looked at A.C. I don't think she likes the idea of having a step-daughter. Then I looked at Jasper. I don't know what he thinks of having a step-daughter but I know he doesn't like the fact that Edward's the father.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked.

A.C. looked at me with fearful eyes. I nodded at Jasper and him and I walked upstairs to our room. I sat on the couch as Jasper stood in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me who A.C.'s father was?" Jasper asked.

"I-I just found out today," I stammered.

Jasper grabbed my hair and pulled me up into a standing position. I winced from the slight pain it gave me.

"You did it with him?" Jasper yelled, still holding my hair.

"I didn't do it! It was a make out session!" I yelled back. Why was he calling sex it? How immature is that! Unless it's because of the fact he feels uncomfortable that I had a child without him. "And stop pulling my hair!"

Just then, Jasper pushed me against the wall. If I was human, I probably would've had a concussion. Maybe even death would've came over to pay a visit. Jasper held me to the wall.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked.

"One: You never told me that you had a child! Two: You never told me that you did it with Edward! And three: You never told me that he was the father of your child!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jasper, I was only human! I don't remember my life as a human! And how many times do I have to tell you that it was a make out session?" I argued.

Jasper punched my stomach. My scar started burning and I made a little screech. Then, I fell to the floor and landed on my back. The burning wouldn't stop. It reminded me of the memory of A.C.'s birth. I started screeching again while Jasper kneeled down by my side. I stared at him and then saw what he was going to do. In the vision, he was going to rip my head off of my body.

"I hope this makes you think twice about what you keep from me," Jasper whispered in my ear.

I winced. My body froze and I couldn't move away. Jasper put his mouth by my neck. Then slowly, his teeth sunk in. My eyes went big as the stinging went through my body. Then, I heard people run in.

"Mom!" A.C. yelled.

Jasper jumped up. I saw A.C.'s expression. Her eyes still had fear in them from the last time I saw her. She was shaking and stood near Edward. Renesmee hugged Bella's legs tightly and Edward had an arm around Bella's shoulders. He held her against his chest. Emmett and Rosalie stared at Jasper with bewilderment as Carlisle and Esme walked up to me.

"Alice, stop breathing so hard. It's going to be okay," Esme reassured.

I shot up into a sitting position. Esme sat down next to me and I hugged her. A.C. came up to us and just stood there.

"We heard the whole thing," Carlisle said. "Jasper, come take a walk with me."

"And Jasper, remember this: Guys don't hit girls," A.C. said.

Emmett roared with laughter. "Treated!" he yelled.

Edward and Carlisle chuckled and Esme, Bella, Renesmee, and Rosalie giggled. I smiled and A.C. wrapped her arms around my neck. Jasper glared at A.C. but stopped once he saw that I've noticed. Then, he and Carlisle left the room and we all heard the door close as they walked outside.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked me and moved a strand of hair away from my eyes.

I nodded and smiled a small smile.

Edward came up to me and picked me up. "Let's go watch TV."

I looked at Bella and she smiled at me. Renesmee start giggling. Then, we all walked downstairs to watch TV: one of the best things ever invented.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Yes, I Know, I had it Tough When I Was a Newborn

The next morning, I was the only one watching TV since everyone went out. Jasper decided to visit the Denali Cover to think things through.

While watching TV, I was wearing my white T-shirt with black knee-length shorts. I was barefooted and super lazy. A.C. came downstairs. I was able to tell that she just woke up from her long sleep. She was also wearing the same thing as me and was also barefooted.

As A.C. sat down next to me, I said, "You're always wearing the same thing as me."

"I know," A.C. said.

"Where do you find the extra clothes?" I asked,

"You'll never know," A.C. said and giggled.

I smiled and looked back at the TV. Pretty Little Liars was on and Jersey Shore was on in an hour. A.C. told me she wasn't too fond of Jersey Shore. She said it was annoying and had pointless drama. Well people, this is coming from a girl who rather watch Invader Zim (although, that is the best cartoon out there) and the show If You Really Knew Me (that's actually a pretty sad show. I almost cried… without the human tears obviously).

"What happened to you once you turned into a vampire?" A.C. asked.

My body tensed up as I remembered my somewhat frightening past. "Let's wait until everyone gets back. I'm sure they want to know too."

A.C. looked at me with sorry eyes. Then she looked back at the TV as the Pretty Little Liars theme song came on.

"Was there something that you needed to tell us?" Carlisle asked me. Everyone, even Jasper, was in the living room."

I nodded. "I need to tell you about my past from when I first became a vampire to when I found this coven. I thought you would want to know about it because A.C. was asking me about today."

A.C. stood by my side along with Bella. Renesmee was next to my daughter and everyone else was in front of me. They were all waiting for me to being.

I sighed and then started what was going to be a long story. "It was the year 1920 and I was outside behind shaded pushes. My throat burned but I couldn't remember anything that happened before that moment. Then shadows came near me and I gasped. Before me stood three beautiful people with pale skin but their eyes were red. One was African-American and was a male with long black hair. There was a male with blond hair in a short, low ponytail. Then there was a woman who had fire-engine-red hair. I thought they were the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

"'James,' the African-American said, 'isn't this the human you told us about?'

"The blond, whose name was James, nodded. 'She isn't a human anymore,' he said."

I took a breath and looked at everyone. So far they didn't have any certain reaction so I kept going. "James walked up to me and I started shaking. The burn in my throat was getting stronger and I didn't know how to stop it. James looked at the African-American and said, 'Laurent, get this girl something to drink.' The African-American nodded and walked away. The woman, who I later found out had the name Victoria, came up to James and they watched me closely. Laurent came back with a male human in his arms. The human was still alive but frightened. He also smelled good. Laurent dropped the man on the ground and the man winced. He tried escaping but James caught him. James held the human tight and said to me, 'It's fine. Come and have a drink.' I looked at the poor human. James was suffocating him and I felt like I needed to help the poor human somehow."

I took another breath and crossed my arms. "So I did. I pulled James's arms away from the man and the man got up and ran. Laurent and Victoria almost went after him but James stopped them. James looked at me with hatred in his eyes and in a flash, I was wrapped tightly in his arms. He started yelling at me.

"'That was your lunch! Don't you know anything about your kind?' he growled. He grabbed my head and started to pull. I was able to feel my skin tearing so I screamed. James smiled as if he loved hearing the sound of my screams.

"Then Victoria stopped Jams. 'Calm down,' she said. 'She probably doesn't even know what she is. You know how newborns are; they're clueless as soon as they open their eyes.' I shook in James's arms but his grip got tighter. Victoria looked at me and asked, 'Sweetie, what's your name?'

"I tried remembering but I couldn't so I said, 'I don't know.' James butted in and said, 'One year ago, I saw her father. He was either calling her Mary Alice or Alice Mary.'

"Victoria smiled. 'I like Alice better. We'll call her Alice. How old was she one year ago?'

"James was silent but after a minute, he said, 'I don't know.'

"'She looks about seventeen,' Laurent said.

"Victoria looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile. 'Do you remember your human life?' she asked me. I didn't know what she was talking about but I shook my head anyway. Not remembering anything that happened an hour ago counted as not remembering my human life, right? 'Do you know what you look like?' Victoria asked. I shook my head again.

"Victoria grabbed me out of James's arms. She took out a tiny pocket mirror and put it in front of me. I looked at the mirror and gasped. There was Victoria of course but also a beautiful pale girl with black, short, spiky hair and red eyes. She was wearing a black T-shirt with ripped up knee-length jean shorts. She also had no shoes on. Slowly, I moved my hand towards the mirror and touched the reflection.

"'That's you,' Victoria said to me. My eyes widened and I looked at her. 'You're not human anymore,' she said. 'You're a vampire.' I gasped at what she just said. Then I remembered the burn in my throat.

"'I'm thirsty,' I said. My voice was raspy.

"Laurent and James went hunting. They came back with for dead bodies. Victoria set me down by a woman while James and Laurent were sucking blood out of males. Slowly, I put my mouth by the human's neck and I bit it. The blood tasted so good as I sucked it out of the human's body. Pretty soon, I was finished. The three vampires stared at me for a while. The burning wasn't completely gone but I was satisfied.

"'Did it taste good?' James asked. I nodded slowly and smiled.

"The next day, Laurent James and Victoria held onto me tightly for some reason. Two humans came up to us and told me that they were my parents. It was hard to believe them since they didn't look anything like me. James said that what they told me was a lie. Suddenly, a burn came to my throat. With the three vampires holding my arms, I slowly bit both the humans who claimed to be my parents. I sucked their blood and watched them drop dead. In a way it hurt because of the innocence in their eyes but I was thirsty. The three vampires cheered for me. At first I felt somewhat proud so I smiled but then James revealed that I killed my father and my step-mother. My real mother was already dead. Since I was angry that all three vampires lied to me, I tried to attack them. I wanted to kill them. Sadly, I failed and was shoved to the ground. I didn't have anything to drink for a week and I went paranoid.

"A month passed by. The burning in my throat was still annoying but I learned to live through it. Laurent, James, and Victoria wouldn't let me get away from the shaded bushes. I always wondered what I was like outside of them. If I asked one of the three vampires, they would ignore the question. But one day, James brought a person over. The two of them watched me as I was tackling Laurent. Laurent didn't seem to notice James and the stranger so I pretended not to. I kept tackling Laurent. I giggled as he pinned me to the ground. I pushed him back and I held him to the ground by holding his arms. The two of us laughed.

"James cleared his throat. Laurent and I looked at him. I let Laurent go and we both sat on the ground. That's when I noticed what the stranger looked like. He ended up being a male and he also had bright red eyes.

"James turned to me and then I saw the face of the man he held in his arms. 'This is the man who turned you,' James said. 'Look what's going to happen to him.' Once James stopped talking, a vision came in front of my eyes. I gasped at what I saw. Then, when I was looking at the present, James was pulling the man's head off of his body. The man screamed and finally, his head was detached from his pale body. To my surprise, there was no blood. I gasped and winced. It was like the vision I saw. That's when I found out I could see the future. I didn't tell James, Laurent, or Victoria. James stared at me as Laurent stood up and started a fire. James dropped the dead vampire in the fire as I also stood up. Victoria looked at me and asked what I was doing. None of them were blocking the exit of the bushes so I made a run for it."

This time I stopped. Everyone's eyes were wide. I knew I had to keep going. "I never knew that vampires had amazing speed. A smile went across my face when I finally knew that I was free. But I was also a little creeped out about my sparkling skin. James always told me that vampires burn in the sunlight. I was also creeped out about how bright the sun was since I've never seen it before from what I knew of. My sparkling skin and the sunlight were the first beautiful things I've ever seen because I didn't remember seeing anything else like them.

"Two week I ran but I finally stopped because I saw a tiny beige house. Then, a girl around the age of ten ran up to me. 'Mary, Mary!' she yelled with a smiled on her face. I stared at her with confused eyes. Who was this girl? Why was she calling me Mary when my name was Alice? I started to back away from her but then she told me, 'It's me, Cynthia! You look like you don't remember me! Someone killed dad and our step-mom! They were found dead with their eyes open and no blood in their bodies! Oh, my God, why are your eyes red?' I got scared since she was describing the incident with me killing what James called my dad and step-mom. I didn't want to wait for Cynthia's other reactions. When she looked away, I started running again.

"It wasn't until 1937 when I had a completely different style and I was waiting in a diner. I made sure that my eyes were hidden. I was waiting for a man with blond hair. He was also a vampire and his name was Jasper Whitlock."

A.C. looked at Jasper and smiled. I started my story again. "He finally walked in and I ran up to him. I said, 'You kept me waiting for a long time.'"

"Sorry ma'am," Jasper said as he interrupted. I smiled a huge smile. I probably would've been blushing.

"Anyway," I continued, "I told Jasper of Carlisle and we started searching. In 1938, we were on the land of the Quileute's. We didn't know about the treaty yet. All of a sudden, a tall gray wolf jumped on top of me. The wolf growled and I started shaking. Jasper tried helping me but he couldn't. My eyes and the wolf's met. That's when he climbed off of me. I stood and hugged Jasper. Then, the chief of the tribe came up to me. He told me that Sethy, the wolf who jumped on top of me, was part of my human life. I told the chief that I didn't remember my human life. Sethy came up to me and dug his nose a little under my shirt. Then, he started licking my stomach. I felt uncomfortable about it until I looked down at it. That's when I noticed my scare. At the time, I didn't know how I got it but now I do." I looked down at A.C. and she smiled. "We finally found Carlisle a week later. Edward wasn't there yet but Jasper and I settled in our new room."

"And again I say this," Edward said, "when I got home, I found all of my belongings in the garage."

"And again I say this," I said, "you're room had a great view."

I started laughing. Then Bella said, "Or maybe it has a closet bigger than my room at Charlie's but yet, you still can't fit all of your clothes in it."

I laughed again as I replayed the memory of when I was showing Bella her wedding dress in my huge walk-in closet. That's when I found out that I was going to be her bridesmaid.

"Weird past," Emmett said.

"Thanks," I replied proudly.

A.C. stood up and hugged me. She laid her head on my shoulder as I hugged her back. After five minutes of talking, everyone left the room. It was only A.C., Jasper, and me. I picked up A.C. and carried her to the couch. I sat down with her on my lap. Jasper stood in front of me.

"How come you never told me about what happened to you before we met?" he asked.

I shrugged.

Jasper nodded and pushed a strand of hair away from my face. A.C. fell asleep in my arms. I noticed that Jasper had a tiny smile on his face. He hugged A.C. and me and then kissed me. When Jasper pulled away, he looked down at the sleeping A.C. Then, he kissed the top of her head. That awoke A.C. She looked at him and they smiled at each other. Before Jasper turned to walk away, A.C. grabbed his hand. Jasper kissed A.C.'s forehead and then walked up to our room.

A.C. looked at me and giggled. I giggled along with her and kissed the top of her head. She laid her head back against my shoulder and I rested my body against the couch. Again, A.C. fell asleep in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Once You're a Cullen, You Gotta Live Like One

A week had past and Jasper had gotten somewhat used to A.C. I've gotten more close to her too. I was used to the braided pigtails and how she would always wear the same exact thing as me. Yet, I still can't find the place where she hides her clothes. The only thing that I didn't get used to was her eyes. The dark gray wasn't an easy thing to forget. Jasper and the others can't even get used to them either. That's how unique the dark gray tint is.

As I was sitting in my room, a vision came over me. There was supposed to be a lot of thunder. No rain though. Just thunder. Just lots and lots of thunder. And you know what that means…

"Carlisle! Esme!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. "There's going to be thunder tonight! Can we play baseball? Please?" I was jumping up and down from all of the excitement in me.

"I don't know…" Esme said.

"Please? We never did it in a long time!" I said.

Bella and Renesmee came up to us.

"Alice, what if something bad happens? Remember the last time you guys played?" Bella asked.

"Yeah but you were still human," I said.

"What happened last time?" Renesmee asked.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing."

Carlisle looked at me. "Is anything going to happen?"

I paused for a minute. I skipped the baseball scene since I can't see Renesmee and she would be there. Finally, I was at the part where we're all home. "We'll all come home safe and sound," I said and put a huge smile on my face.

"Then it's settled," Carlisle said. "Baseball game at six o' clock!"

* * *

><p>At six, we all ran to the baseball field (it was actually a large meadow). A.C. and Renesmee were always a pace behind us since they weren't fully vampire. Once we were finally at the field, Carlisle already had our baseball bats and the bases were ready. Jacob, Leah, and Seth were there in human form. Jacob and Seth were shirtless.<p>

"Don't you guys own a shirt?" Edward asked them as him and I walked up to them.

Jacob laughed and so did Seth. Leah handed me a bucket that had a whole bunch of baseballs in it that we were most likely going to ruin thanks to our strength. I handed the bucket to Carlisle and we started the game.

Our team names were Team One and Team Two (how original). On Team One was Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Renesmee, and me. Team Two had Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, and A.C. Even though we're on different teams, A.C. and I wore the same outfit: black long-sleeved shirt with a white button-down baseball shirt on top of it that we both left unbuttoned, black knee-length capris with white knee-length socks, and black converse. Team One had sky-blue caps while Team Two had navy blue.

Team Two got to bat first. Lucky me, I was the pitcher. Renesmee had first base, Edward was outfield, Carlisle was catcher, and Emmett… Well let's just say that he was somewhere out there laughing like a lunatic like he usually does.

Jacob went up to Renesmee and kissed the top of her head. "Good luck," he said. Jacob went farther away from us along with Leah and Seth and sat down to watch our baseball game.

The thunder started. "It's time," I said with a smile.

Jasper was up to bat first. On the first pitch, he hit the ball. The clang made by the ball and bat was deafening to humans. Edward tried getting the ball but he missed. Jasper ran past first and second base. Edward picked up the ball off of the ground and threw it to Emmett. Only thing is, by the time I caught it, Jasper already hit home plate five seconds before.

One point for Team Two.

It was Esme's turn to bat. She struck out all three possible pitches. So did Bella and Rosalie.

"Team Two has three outs. Time to switch," Carlisle said.

"What?" A.C. yelled. "Oh, c'mon! It was my turn!"

I went up to her. "Good luck," I said and I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't mean it," A.C. said and we both started laughing.

A.C. was pitcher, Jasper was catcher, Esme was first base, Bella was outfield, and Rosalie was third base.

"This will be easy," Emmett said.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because someone who isn't full vampire is pitching. Her strength won't be as forceful so it'll be way too easy to hit the ball." Emmett laughed. "Thanks to that, Team Two is going down!"

I smacked his shoulder.

"I heard that," A.C. said.

"Well, at least she can hear like a full vampire." Emmett started laughing even harder.

Emmett was first to bat and he got a homerun. Edward and Carlisle also got homeruns. Once it was Renesmee's turn, she had trouble figuring out how to hold the bat. From behind, I grabbed the bat and showed her how to swing. She giggled and kissed my cheek. A.C. pitched and Renesmee missed the first two. At the third pitch, she hit it but she was safe at first.

Then it was my turn. Jasper snickered and I laughed. A.C. looked straight at me with determination. Once she threw the ball, I swung the bat and the ball went flying! Renesmee ran as fast as she could with my closely behind. A.C. was chasing me with the ball. Renesmee hit home plate and I was close to it. Finally, only five seconds after I was safe at home, A.C. tagged me.

"Alice is safe!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

I looked at A.C. and she wasn't smiling. I smiled anyway.

The game went on for too long. We all wanted to quit but Emmett wouldn't stop unless a team reach fifty points. It started raining on us and A.C. and Renesmee were about to pass out from running around all day. The score was forty-nine to forty-nine. Ties take forever to break.

I was up to bat and A.C. wouldn't move.

"We don't have all day!" Emmett yelled.

A.C. glared at him. She stood there for a minute until she surprised me. I tried hitting the ball but sadly, I missed.

"Strike one," Jasper said.

I couldn't get up to strike three. If I got up to strike three, then my team would have three outs. We don't want that to happen.

A.C. threw the ball again but I didn't even see it until the last minute.

"Strike two," Jasper said.

I started getting nervous. When A.C. threw the ball again, I swung the bat too late.

"Strike three," Jasper said.

"Switch," Carlisle said.

Emmett groaned.

"Aw c'mon babe, it's just a game," Rosalie snickered. She smiled.

Emmett groaned again and glared at me. Edward saw the sadness in my eyes and patted my back for comfort. As I took my pitching position, Renesmee smiled at me and I smiled back. She gave me a thumb-up.

A.C. was up to bat. This was going to be easy since she always struck out. Poor girl. I threw the baseball. No one on my team paid any attention. That is, until we heard a clang.

My whole team jumped and we saw A.C. run towards first base. Edward missed the ball but picked it up fast. He threw it to Emmett once A.C. reached second base. Emmett threw the ball to me and I raced after my daughter. Surprisingly, A.C. was running faster than me. She was near home plate so I stretched out my arm. A.C. fell to the ground on purpose so she could slide to home plate. I tripped and fell to the ground also. I felt mud splatter on my face as I almost fell on top of A.C. I looked to see where the ball landed. It was hard to see because of the mud dripping down my face. Finally, I saw that the ball was touching A.C.'s shoulder but A.C. was touching home plate.

"Safe!" Jasper yelled excitedly.

Emmett groaned while Team Two started cheering. They won the game.

A.C. stood up. She reached out a hand towards me and I grabbed it. I pulled her down and she landed in the mud. Surprisingly, she giggled. There was barely any mud on her face or clothing. She stood back up. I had a hand reached out to me again and this time I was pulled up into a standing position before I could bring A.C. back down. A.C. started to laugh hysterically once she saw how I looked and she couldn't stop. I looked down and noticed that I didn't have mud just on my face. Everything that was white looked black now. Jasper came up to me.

"Nice," he said with a smirk.

"Not right," I groaned.

"C'mon, it's just mud," Jasper said but he was trying not to laugh.

"But I'm filthy," I said. Being filthy is not my type of thing.

"You're such a girl," A.C. said and everyone started laughing.

Still laughing, Jasper picked me up. We all started running home as Jacob, Leah, and Seth ran the other way.

Once we were home, A.C.'s stomach growled really loud. How attractive.

"Do you guys have ice cream?" she asked.

"Why ice cream?" I questioned.

"'Cause, thanks to you eating so much of it when you were pregnant with me, it's my favorite food," A.C. said. "My favorite is vanilla too."

"There's no ice cream but there is blood in the forest," Carlisle said.

A.C. groaned. She is not a very happy person when she's tired. That's why you're always better off giving her what she wants at night.

With the mud all dried up on me, I picked up A.C. "I'll go with you," I said.

I walked out the door as A.C. rested her head on my shoulder. We ran into a meadow where all the stars were visible. I sat A.C. on the ground and ran after a deer. Within seconds it was dead in my arms. I carried it back to A.C. She looked at the deer in disgust. I sighed and bit the deer so the blood started coming out. A.C. gave up and started to suck the blood out of the deer.

As I waited for her to finish, I lay down on the ground and looked at the stars. If I was stupid, I probably would've started to count them. Instead, I stared blankly at them. A.C. stared at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

A.C. lay down next to me. She gazed at the stars and unlike me, she actually concentrated on them.

"Did you ever find the Big Dipper?" I asked. I started to concentrate on the stars now. "Or the Little Dipper at least?"

"Never tried," A.C. said. She looked at me. "Have you?"

I shook my head. "And I actually tried."

A.C. stared at me for a few seconds longer but then moved her eyes toward the stars again. We didn't say a word to each other for about five minutes. Then, A.C. suddenly exploded with excitement.

"Look!" she exclaimed. She pointed to the sky with her left hand as she sat up.

I pushed myself up a little and leaned on my shoulders. "What?"

"The Big Dipper… it's… it's…" A.C. was too jumpy to get her words out. I stared at her as she tried calming down. "The Big Dipper is right there!"

I looked in the direction A.C. was pointing at. "Where?" I asked. "I don't see it."

"You see those clusters of stars up there?" A.C. asked.

I nodded.

"Look at the top of them and then down at the right. The Big Dipper is going on a diagonal," A.C. explained.

I followed the instructions A.C. gave me. Her arm was back at her side now and she waited for me to find the constellation. When I found it, my mouth dropped in awe. Then I smiled. A.C. smiled too. Right next to the Bid Dipper, I saw the Little Dipper. Kind of convenient don't you think?

"Look!" I yelled. I pointed towards the Little Dipper.

A.C. saw it right away. As she smiled, she said, "Convenient don't you think?"

"Exactly what I thought," I said. I laughed too.

A.C. and I lay back down on the ground. As we kept looking at the stars, A.C. rested her head on my chest. Almost immediately, I started playing with one of her braids. Slowly, A.C.'s breath started getting steadier, letting me know she was falling asleep. I kissed the top of her head and she smiled. Finally, she fell asleep.

A.C.'s scent started to fill up my nose. It was so much better than Bella's human smell. I still can't believe that I smelled like this as a human (minus the vanilla ice cream, strawberries, watermelons, green apples, and raspberries scents). It was amazing how I never attacked A.C. yet to get her blood. Yet, she's my daughter so that's my main reason why I would never do that to her. Also, the Cullens don't drink human blood.

And once you're a Cullen, you gotta live like one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I Swear A.C. Scares Me to Death Sometimes

It rained for days. A.C. and Renesmee already caught terrible colds. Carlisle constantly gave them medicine was nothing was really working for them.

One rainy day, I decided to take a walk. I had on my black backless slippers (with soles at the bottom) with light blue jeans. You were able to clearly see that I wore a black T-shirt under my dark gray hoodie since the V-neck was so low. Actually, the V-neck was so obnoxiously round it was practically a U-neck. My dark gray hoodie wasn't poofy. In fact, it was just a regular-sized sweatshirt. I walked around with my hood on over my eyes and my hands were in the hood pockets.

I walked towards this tiny meadow I found that was on the edge of the forest. My clothes were getting soaked but I didn't care at the moment.

Suddenly, I heard a small shriek. I froze, listening. A familiar heartbeat came to my ears and a familiar scent came to my nose. I followed these two things. They were coming from the tiny meadow.

When I got there, I saw A.C. She was balancing on a rope that had both its ends tied to trees. A.C had her arms stretched out as she walked across the rope. I noticed that she wore the thing as me. She just didn't have her hood on.

I ran over to her. "A.C., you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed once I got up to her.

She jumped since she didn't notice me there. "How?"

"You shrieked."

"Oh, that was because something whipped past my ear," she said. I stared at her concern in my eyes. A.C. noticed and smiled. "It was only a bird."

"Oh," I said. As A.C. kept walking across the rope, I kept my hands in my pockets and walked alongside her. "What are you doing in the rain anyway? Don't you have a cold?"

A.C. shrugged.

"At least put your hood up," I said.

A.C. shook her head. "It got in the way."

A.C. kept her eyes on the rope. I watched her, praying that she wouldn't slip and fall. We didn't say a word to each other for a while but then the silence started to get agonizing.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked.

"It helps me calm-" A.C. slipped and gasped. Quickly, I outstretched my arms right as she fell into them. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. "Down," she added as she looked at me. Her dark gray eyes looked even darker today. "Thanks."

"I'm taking it that you're not that good at this?" I asked as thunder roared.

A.C. nodded. I stood her back up on the rope. I kept my arms tightly around her waist. The height from the rope to the ground made A.C. taller than me so I only reached up to about six inches under her chin. I took off my hood and rested my head on her chest. We started walking again.

"You don't have to hang onto me you know," A.C. said.

"I'm not gonna let you slip again," I said.

A.C. sighed. "Fine."

We walked in silence until A.C. reached the end of the rope. I picked her up. Before I put her down, A.C. suddenly got a burst of excitement run through her spine. I gave her a weird look as I shifted her weight in my arms. The rain was starting to make my hair cover up my butterscotch-colored eyes.

"Oh! Guess what?" A.C. exclaimed.

Time to be cautious. "What?" I asked. I had A.C. kind of in a sitting position in my arms. A.C. held onto me by wrapping an arm loosely around my shoulders.

"Everyone's throwing a party for us," A.C. said.

"Who's everyone?"

"Our family, Jacob, Leah, and Seth."

"And when will this happen?"

"On our birthday of course! Duh!" A.C. yelled.

My eyes widened from shock. I never had a party for my birthday before. I think now that everyone knows when it is, they decided to throw one for A.C. and me this year.

"But there's a catch," A.C. said, interrupting my thoughts. "The catch is that you can't plan it."

"What?" I yelled. It even echoed.

"Shh!" A.C. covered my mouth with her hands. "You don't have to be so loud about it!" My mouth was uncovered.

"But-" I started.

"Shush!" A.C. exclaimed. "The family wants to throw a party for you since you always throw one for them."

"But I always plan the parties," I said. I felt like a two year old giving a tantrum but hey, party-planning is my job.

"Not this time." A.C. smirked.

"You're scaring me right now," I said. "This is my worst nightmare!"

"Ha, ha." A.C. jumped out of my arms. We started walking back towards the house.

"Evil child," I muttered.

A.C. looked back and smiled at me.

On our way home, lightning and thunder blasted at the same time. It was loud enough to break someone's eardrums. A.C. screamed and hugged me. She buried her face in my shoulder.

I chuckled. "Scaredy cat."

"Am not!" A.C. yelled.

"Are too!"

A.C. glared at me.

I chuckled again and picked A.C. up. I moved my hair away from my eyes so I was able to see. The whole way home I thought about how the party was going to turn out. Edward even laughed at me when he saw it in my head as soon as A.C. and I got home.

Ugh. Brothers these days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Birthdays Are Awesome. . . . Sometimes

It's June twenty-sixth, my birthday. A.C. said that I was turning 109. Today is A.C.'s birthday too. She's only going to be ninety-one. Jasper was in a fancy black tuxedo. I had on my sweatpants and I was able to hear A.C. going through my closet.

"I'll be downstairs," Jasper said.

"Do we really have to do this party?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled. "So you're up for anybody else's party except your own?"

I shrugged. Jasper started laughing and walked out of the room.

A.C. jumped out of the walk-in closet. She was wearing a black dress that had spaghetti straps. The dress was down to her knees. Also, she changed her hairstyle for the occasion. Instead of her trademark braids, she had her hair all brushed out. I walked up to her and ran my fingers through her it. It was smooth. A.C. looked really beautiful today.

With the hanger still on the dress, A.C. shoved the look-a-like to me. "Wear it," she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," I said sarcastically and took the dress from A.C. She walked out of the room so I could change.

When I came out in the dress, A.C. grabbed my hand and dragged me to the party room which was our family room. Music blasted and my mouth dropped when I saw all of the pink decorations.

"It's time! It's time!" A.C. exclaimed as she dragged me down the stairs. She hopped each step because of excitement.

Every girl in the room had a fancy dress on. For one I felt underdressed. All of the boys were wearing tuxedos. Jacob, Leah, and Seth were even there. And guess what? Jacob and Seth were wearing shirts!

"Oh my God! You're wearing shirts! That's totally and OMG moment!" I exclaimed.

Jacob and Seth laughed. I looked over to where our tiny glass-topped table was and I saw a cake. The smell of chocolate ice cream filled the room. Obviously A.C. wanted ice cream cake. That's so her.

Renesmee came up to me and pushed me more towards A.C. A.C gave a camera to her.

"Picture time!" Renesmee yelled.

She flashed one of A.C. and me. Bella walked up to us and hugged me. Then she asked me, "How's it like having a birthday party?"

I shrugged. "Kinda weird."

"Why? 'Cause you couldn't plan anything?" Bella laughed.

I giggled and Bella walked back to Edward. A.C. and Renesmee ran off to do "sister" things, things that A.C. says "mothers wouldn't understand." Oh well.

I talked to Jasper, Bella, and Edward for most of the party. A.C. and Renesmee were constantly running passed us. Jacob and Emmett's laugh filled the room.

Finally, Renesmee hugged my body. "You gotta open presents now!" she exclaimed.

She ran to a pile of presents and grabbed two. One was shoved in my hands while the other in A.C.'s. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist. As I was pulling the ribbon off of the present, the scent of vanilla ice cream, strawberries, watermelons, green apples, and raspberries suddenly got stronger. I looked at A.C. and I saw a slit on her finger.

"The stupid box that the present is in just cut my finger," she said. She put it to her mouth and sucked on it to make it stop bleeding.

I held my breath. Suddenly, every vampire stared at her like they never smelled her scent before. Jacob picked up Renesmee. Then, suddenly, Edward raced toward A.C. She gasped and I quickly pushed her back. I tackled Edward and we fell to the floor with me on top of him. I heard a crash so I looked behind me. A.C. landed against the glass-topped table and glass was everywhere. The cake got all over A.C.'s dress and legs. I was only concentrating on not going towards her to make a kill. Her arm was bleeding severely. Tears streamed down her cheeks quickly. Carlisle walked over to her and checked the cut on her right leg. I got off of Edward once I noticed how frightened A.C. looked. I ran over to her.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," I told A.C. "I'm here." I put my arm around her. Then I saw her cut and all the blood gushing out. "Oh my God…" I gasped.

A.C. gave me sad eyes. She knew I wasn't going to be able to last long. I covered my nose with my hands but the scent was still too strong to bear.

Jacob and Renesmee came up to us. Jacob's horrid smell kept my mind away from A.C.'s. All of a sudden, A.C. wrapped her arms around me. I tried not to breathe. I looked away from her and noticed that every other person went outside.

"How come they left?" I asked.

"Leah and Seth brought them outside," Jacob said. "They couldn't bear the blood."

"Let's get A.C. stitched up," Carlisle said.

Surprisingly, I picked up A.C. and followed Carlisle to his office. A.C.'s breath was uneasy and so was Renesmee's as she and Jacob followed us. When we were in Carlisle's office, I set A.C. down in a chair. I covered my nose with my hands again.

"You can leave if you want too," A.C. said. She didn't look at me and her voice broke from crying.

I shook my head as Carlisle took A.C.'s right leg and started stitching it up. My scar burned as I thought of the memory A.C. showed me a few weeks ago. I wondered if it burned A.C. right now.

Carlisle finished A.C.'s stitches and she ran straight out of the room. I sighed.

"Was her scent really that strong?" Jacob asked.

I nodded slowly, not looking at him.

"She's scared," Carlisle said. "I don't think she saw that one coming."

"I don't think anyone did," Jacob said.

"It was just like Bella's eighteenth birthday…" I said as I looked down. My voice broke and it sounded like I was about to cry.

Renesmee looked at me. "Why am I never here when bad things happen to my mom?" she exclaimed.

"They all happened when she was human," Carlisle said. Then he turned to me. "And Alice, it's fine. Don't freak out."

I didn't listen to him. I jumped up and stomped out of the room. Everyone's voices filled up my ears as they walked back inside. Once I was in my room, A.C. was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees. Tears were still streaming down from her eyes.

I ran and stood in front of her. "A.C., I'm so sorry! I didn't think you were going to hit the table!"

A.C. looked up at me. She wasn't going to respond.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked.

A.C. shrugged. She then got off of the couch and walked out of the room.

I sat on the couch and covered my face with my hands. Jasper came and sat down next to me. As he tried to hug me, I jerked away.

"Alice, it'll be okay," Jasper said quietly and soothingly.

"Jasper, it's my fault that she has stitches. "She's scared and she's mad at me. For all I know she probably hates me," I said. I still sounded like I was about to cry.

"She doesn't hate you."

"Says you. Didn't you see what happened down there?"

Jasper sighed and started playing with my hair. "Give A.C. some time. I'm sure that she'll get over it."

I slowly moved towards Jasper and he wrapped me in his arms. Then, for the whole night, I cried and cried without the human tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

More Sadness. Can My Life Get Any Worse? Ugh

It was near nine o' clock in the morning: the time A.C. wakes up. She slept downstairs last night away from me. Jasper was still in his tuxedo but I was in black sweats with a pink T-shirt. My soul mate had his arm around me when A.C. walked in the room. She stared at me but I wouldn't look at her as she went to the closet and grabbed a change of clothes. Then, she walked out of the room.

"No good morning from her?" Jasper asked as he still stared at the spot that A.C. just stood at.

I shrugged. I buried my face against Jasper's chest. We stayed in that position for five more minutes until Jasper got up to change. As he changed, I hugged me knees and buried my face in them. Then, a vision came up.

There was a house and it was on fire. Screaming was everywhere. I found myself in the burning house yelling someone's name. I couldn't make out whose name it was though. Suddenly something hugged my body. It shook me and I was back to the present.

Jasper was standing in front of me, shirtless. He had a frantic look on his face. I then noticed that I was breathing heavily… even though vampires don't even need to breathe at all.

I hugged Jasper tightly; he didn't ask about what I saw. He grabbed me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth.

"It'll be fine," Jasper said in a soothing voice. I instantly calmed down.

I looked up at him and out eyes met. Then we slowly leaned in towards each other. Finally, our lips were against each other's. At first I thought it was going to be a quick one but as I tried to pull away, Jasper pulled me back towards him. It was the beginning of a long make out session. On and on we went. As Jasper began to put his hand a little up my shirt, A.C. barged in the room. Her hair style was back to her trademark braids.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed happily.

Jasper and I jumped. We both glared at her and she smiled and waved. She had on a black and pink plaid button-down shirt that had sleeves going down to her elbows. She also had on a black tank-top underneath it and there were black skinny jeans wrapped tightly around her legs. In her hair was a little pink bow. Hey! She so copied the outfit I was going to wear today! Not right.

"Carlisle wants us to go meet him at the grocery store," A.C. said.

"Why there?" Jasper asked.

"Because he's gonna buy me vanilla ice cream! And maybe some strawberries, watermelons, apples, and raspberries. Crap… I should really tell him to buy green apples instead of red… Anyway, hurry up!" A.C. beamed. She walked out of the room.

Jasper looked at me again. He kissed my lips softly and passionately. I put my arms around his neck and we stayed in that position.

"Aw, that's adorable," A.C. suddenly said. She made Jasper and me jump again. We both looked at her. "But can you guys, like, please hurry up? Kiss later!" A.C. turned around to leave the room again but then thought twice. She turned to Jasper and said, "BTW Jasper, the rules are 'No shirt, no service.'" Then she walked out of the room.

I giggled a little at A.C.'s smirk and got up to change. Jasper put a shirt on and I walked out of the closet wearing the same thing as A.C. Jasper and I walked downstairs together.

Emmett blocked out path. "So, we heard you two making out," he said. He started laughing.

"Yeah, you guys were loud," Rosalie said.

"We'll make sure to keep it down next time," Jasper said in a aggravated voice and then he dragged me outside.

A.C. was waiting for us already. She hopped onto my back and yelled, "Run!" Apparently she wasn't mad at me anymore. Jasper took a head start and we ran through the forest. A.C. wrapped her arms tighter around my neck.

You won't fall, I said through mind.

She loosened her grip a little.

Once we weren't clear of humans anymore, A.C. got off of my back and started leading to where Carlisle was. We were at the local grocery store within minutes and Carlisle caught my sight right away. He noticed us and walked over.

"A.C., can you leave for a minute? I need to talk to your mother and stepfather," Carlisle said.

A.C. nodded and walked over to the candy section. She eyed us closely.

"How do you two feel about having a daughter?" Carlisle asked. "Especially you Alice. How do you feel about last night? You didn't stop crying."

"Uh, well, I felt sad at first but everything's fine now," I explained. I looked towards where A.C. was. She was still looking at us.

"How about you Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

Before he had time to even pronounce the first syllable of what he was going to say, I asked Carlisle, "Why are you asking us this?'

"Just to see if you're okay about being a parent," Carlisle explained. "Jasper, what were you going to say?"

Just then, A.C. dropped whatever she was holding. The whole store looked at her. Even though she was holding back her tears, it still looked like she was about to cry a very long river.

I turned to Jasper. "It's obviously not good isn't it?"

Jasper took a breath and then turned to Carlisle. He said exactly this: "A.C. is a hard child to take care of. She's constantly running about and always has ice cream on her mind. She's never away from Alice and that stops me from having alone time with her. A.C. is an annoying little brat and I don't love her as stepdaughter! I frickin hate her!"

That put Carlisle and me into shock. I just stared at Jasper with sad eyes as A.C. came and cried silently in my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. He didn't mean it," I said but my voice broke. I looked at Jasper. "Did you?"

"Every word," he said through gritted teeth.

"But, all of those other days! You seemed like you were getting along with her!" I yelled. Surprisingly, no one stared at us. For sure I thought my yelling was going to attract attention. Hmm… Guess not.

"It was to make you happy! I know you care about A.C. too much to just let her go! You don't spend time with just me anymore! Alice Mary Cullen always has to be there!" Jasper yelled and then he stormed out of the store.

A.C. was now crying harder in my arms. I hugged her tighter and Carlisle rubbed out backs.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

I shrugged and picked up A.C. "I'll talk to him."

I kissed Carlisle's check and then walked out of the store with A.C. still in my arms. I walked the whole way home and A.C. and I didn't say a word to each other. At first I thought she fell asleep but then she kept shifting her weight.

Finally we were home. Only Jasper's scent was there and that meant he was the only one home. I set A.C. down but regretted it right after that. Jasper grabbed A.C. and ran out of the house. A.C. started screaming as I raced after them. I didn't know what was going to happen; I was too scared to look in the future.

Jasper stopped by a cliff. He was planning on pushing A.C. off of it. I noticed that she couldn't swim thanks to the look she gave me. To distract Jasper from his thought, I ran up and stood in from of him.

"Don't you dare push A.C. off the cliff," I said but I didn't sound as threatening as I intended to.

Jasper grabbed me and he started to attack. He was not acting like the Jasper I fell in love with. I tried fighting back but he knew all of the tricks already. A.C. kept her distance as she started to freak out. I tried giving her a soothing look but at that moment, Jasper bit my arms and tried tearing it off of my body. I screeched as an unremembered pain burned through my bloodless veins.

"Jasper – Stop!" I yelled.

Before he even finished tearing my off, he pushed me off of the cliff. I screamed until I hit water. Even underwater, I saw A.C.'s look of terror. Her face was red from crying. Tears were streaming down her face rapidly.

"MOMMY!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. Her voice even broke.

Suddenly, my foot got caught in seaweed but I didn't bother to try to get out of its grip. A.C. jumped off of the cliff and landed in the water head first. Luckily, she jumped in close to me. As soon as she untied the seaweed around my leg, I grabbed her and swam to shore.

I laid her down on the rocky beach and lay down next to her. I waited until she calmed down a little to say what I had to say.

"Why the hell did you jump in? You can't swim!" I yelled.

A.C. winced. "Don't yell."

I sighed and remembered that my arm was about seventy-five percent ripped off. A.C. noticed and looked at me.

"You need venom," she said. "Here."

She put her hand in front of me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I would use my own venom but guess what? I don't have any! Oooh! Now spit!" A.C. exclaimed.

I did what she told me to do and she rubbed my venom on my ripped up arm. It burned so I bit down on my bottom lip to stop me from screaming. Soon, my arm was back to normal.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," A.C. replied.

I picked A.C. up and I ran back to our house. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were in their cabin and that's when it hit me: I needed to leave Jasper. I'm not leaving him forever but just long enough for him to cool off (however long that will take). Bella has to let A.C. and I stay with them…

"Go by dad and wait until I get back," I told A.C.

A.C. went through my thoughts. "Should I ask if we could stay?"

I nodded and she ran off. I walked in the house and again, no one was home except Jasper. His scent led to our room and that's where I went. I saw Jasper sitting on the couch, staring into space. I walked quickly to my closet and packed as much as I was able to. I finally found the place where A.C. hid her clothes so I packed those too (and guess what? She hid them in the corner of the closet! Man do I feel dumb about not finding them sooner…). Trying to hold as much stuff as I could so I didn't have to make two trips, I started walking out of the room. I got interrupted by Jasper.

"Where're you going?" he asked, still sitting on the couch. He gave me an expressionless look.

"I'm leaving you," I said quietly.

Jasper jumped up and was quickly by my side. He grabbed my arm tightly and said, "No you ain't."

I jerked my arm from his grip. "It's only for a little while. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Jasper exclaimed. "What do you mean 'calm down'?"

"Jasper, you're not acting like the Jasper Whitlock, the Jasper Hale, the Jasper Whatever I fell in love with. I love A.C. as much as I love you and you have to accept that. I'll be with Bella and Edward," I said.

I tried turning around but Jasper pulled me back. I winced a little and tried to get loose but his dang hell-of-a-grip was too strong.

"You're not moving in with the guy you had A.C. with," Jasper growled.

"Try stopping me. I dare you!" I exclaimed.

I moved a little and Jasper's grip got tighter (if that was even possible). I started shaking but then Edward and Bella walked in the room. Edward pulled me out of Jasper's tight grip. As he attacked Jasper, I hugged Bella tightly and she hugged back.

"A.C. and Renesmee are waiting," she said.

We ran out of the house with me and A.C.'s clothes and stopped at Bella and Edward's cabin. As we walked in, Renesmee stared at us with nervous eyes. A.C. stood behind her but her look was different. She looked as if I just died or something. She came up and hugged me. Soon, Edward walked in the door. He looked at A.C. and I as we sank to the ground and sat against the wall. We both stared into space but Bella and Edward brought us back.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

I replayed the moments through mind for Edward to see as A.C. put her hand on Bella's cheek. Renesmee started getting impatient and jealous that we weren't telling her anything. Before she was able to let her anger out on something, I ran up to her and picked her up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

"Promise?" Renesmee asked. She stuck up her pinkie.

"Promise." I wrapped my pinkie around hers to finish off the pinkie swear. I kissed her forehead and then set her down. A.C. came up to me and hugged me. I picked her up and Bella guided us to the room we were staying in. I set A.C. down on the bed and sat next to her. I rubbed her back as she slowly fell asleep.

"Thanks so much Bella," I said.

"No problem. I don't think you would've lasted if you stayed," Bella said.

"Same here," I agreed.

As I was still rubbing A.C.'s back, Renesmee came in and leaned against Bella. Bella picked her up and Renesmee rested her little head on her mother's shoulder. Steady breaths came from her mouth as she fell asleep.

"I wish I remember doing that to A.C.," I said.

"Didn't she show you your past?" Bella asked.

"She stopped when we reached the part of where she was about thirty minutes old," I explained.

There was silence but suddenly, A.C. and Renesmee woke up. I stopped rubbing A.C.'s back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I woke up to the smell of smoke," A.C. said.

"Me too," Renesmee yawned.

Bella and I looked at each other. We started smelling it too. Bella sat Renesmee next to A.C. and her and I looked out of the window. Before our very eyes, we saw the house on fire.

And according to the scents we smelled, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all in there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Remind Me Not to Leave Someone. Especially Before a Fire Begins; It's a Bad Idea to do So

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! Okay, Jasper lovers, don't hate me when you're done reading thise chapter! Trust me, you'll be happy again when the story gets closer to it's ending :) so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE don't hate me when you're done reading this! KK thanks. :)<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>Bella and I ran out of the room to get Edward. He was already about to run outside. A.C. came up to us carrying a crying Renesmee. Bella grabbed Renesmee as I hugged A.C. Then, Bella, Edward, and I ran towards the house.<p>

There was screaming and it reminded of the vision I had this morning. I ran faster and we were finally by the house. Edward ran in as Bella and I waited. Rosalie soon came out and ran into my arms. She was freaking out.

"How did the house get on fire?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," Rosalie said while she was shaking. "Emmett and I were in our room when we smelled smoke and then we realized that the house was on fire. Emmett was going to break a window for us to jump out but then the fire gathered around the room. Oh my God! I thought we were going to burn to ashes!"

Rosalie hugged me tighter and soon, Emmett came. He grabbed Rosalie out of my arms and they were silent. Carlisle and Esme ran out and hugged Bella and me. We were just waiting for Edward and Jasper. None of them came out anytime soon and it started to scare me. Suddenly A.C. ran over to us and she quickly put her hand on my cheek before I could say anything.

What I was seeing was a vision. Edward came out of the fire all safe and sound but Jasper didn't. When A.C. pulled her hand away from my cheek, I realized that I shouldn't have left Jasper. He's my soul mate and that means live my life with him and die with him.

I looked at A.C. and she wasn't smiling. She actually looked scared. Then I asked, "How long have you known about this vision?"

A.C. didn't answer.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

A.C. jumped. She wasn't used of me saying her real name. Quickly, she said, "Maybe ten minutes? I don't remember how long!"

I gave A.C. a look and she started backing away slowly. I thought I saw her cower a little but I couldn't be sure. I must've looked threatening. "Why didn't you come to tell me right away? Jasper could've been out of the house by now!"

"Why do you care? You're the one who left him!" A.C. yelled.

"You left Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Only so he could calm down," I said to Esme and then I turned back to A.C. with a glare on my face. "Thanks to you, Jasper could be dead by now!"

"Alice, yelling won't help," Carlisle said and came up to me. "Now what happened?"

I didn't reply. I ran into the burning house as everyone yelled my name. Up the stairs I went but all I saw was fire and black, gray, and light gray smoke.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

No response.

"Jasper, please answer me," I prayed quietly.

Suddenly, a board full of flames fell in front of me. Taken by surprise, I jumped and screamed. If I didn't move, my foot would've been in flames. I backed up and ran into something. This time, I felt my not-beating heart drop down to the bottom of my stomach. Again I screamed but then I realized that I ran into Edward. He picked me up and started walking towards the exit of the house.

"Why are you in here?" he asked.

"Jasper…" I muffled into his shoulder.

Edward carried me outside and Emmett took me out of his arms. Edward ran back into the house as the rest of us walked back to Bella and Edward's cabin. When we were there, Emmett put me down on the ground.

A couple hours later, the house was halfway burnt down but was no longer on fire. Neither Edward nor Jasper was in the cabin. Renesmee started getting antsy. Finally, Edward walked in. I stood up as everyone gathered around him.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

Edward didn't reply with words. Instead he held out blue cloth that used to be part of Jasper's shirt.

"No…" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Edward said just as quietly.

Everyone looked at me. "No. No. No. NO!" I yelled and sank to the ground.

Without the human tears, I cried hysterically. A.C. knelt down and made sure that her height at the moment was a head higher than mine. She grabbed me into a hug and I rest my head against her chest. A.C. kissed the top of my head as I wept.

Leaving Jasper was a big mistake, especially because I did it right before a fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Burning to Ashes in a Dream is Scarier than I Thought

* * *

><p><strong>Well I wasn't going to post today since I graduated 8th grade today and was celebrating. But I decided to post this chapter anyway :) Enjoy!<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>Time passed by slowly as construction workers worked on the house. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie did their shopping for new clothes since they all burned in the fire. Renesmee looked out of the window daily to watch the construction workers make progress on the house. A.C. on the other hand wasn't acting her like usual clingy and hyper self. She would sit on the bed all day thinking. We barely made contact with each other. Also, we never found Jasper's ashes in the house. The wind probably blew them away. Stupid wind.<p>

Carlisle called us all in Bella and Edward's tiny living room. I saw down cross-legged on the floor in my all-black outfit. Black has been my style ever since Jasper died. Still, A.C. dressed in the same outfit as me. She sat down next to me and next to her was Edward. Finally, Carlisle started talking.

"I thought I should tell all of you how the fire started," he said. "Esme and I were lighting up some candles and one of them got burnt down all the way. Unfortunately, instead of the little flame getting smaller, it got bigger. It spread quickly around the house since I dropped gasoline at that moment. I just needed it to refill the gas in my car. You all know the rest."

I didn't look at Carlisle the whole time. He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry about Jasper, Alice."

For my reply, I got up and stormed to the room I shared with A.C. I could tell that everyone wanted to follow me so they could comfort me but they all thought twice. I plopped onto the bed and lay on my back. Silently, I cried about not being able to see Jasper again.

Renesmee entered the room and stood by the bed. "You never told me why you and A.C. came to stay here," she said.

"Renesmee, maybe you're better off not knowing," I told her.

"But you pinkie sweared!" she exclaimed. "And you can't break pinkie swears! They're, like, a legit promise keeping thingie!"

I sighed and smiled. I patted a spot next to me and Renesmee laid down there. I turned over so I was on my side and faced her.

"First of all, it's swore, not sweared," I said. Sorry, I just had to get that out of my mind.

Renesmee giggled.

"Okay, to make a very, very, very, very long story short, Jasper did some mean things to me and I left him so he could cool down a bit," I said.

"What mean things did he do?" Renesmee asked.

"He tried killing A.C. so when I tried stopping him, he tried tearing my arm off but then thought it was better to push me off a cliff," I explain. There's a lot of trying in this story if you haven't noticed the constant repeating of the word "tried."

"If my soul mate tried killed my daughter and if he pushed me off a cliff, I would've left him for good," Renesmee said. "Not just so he can cool off."

"Yeah but Jacob would never do that to you," I said.

"True that…" Renesmee said.

We were silent. Thoughts of Jasper went through my mind and just thinking about him hurts. Renesmee noticed the expression on my face. She asked, "You really missed Uncle Jasper don't you?"

I nodded slowly.

Renesmee hesitated and then put her hand on my cheek. I was seeing moments that Renesmee had with Jasper when she was only a newborn. One was the time when Bella was holding her and Jasper was hovering over them. Another was when Rosalie had her in her arms and Bella was at the other side of the room. As Bella walked closer, everyone – specifically Jasper – moved. I was the only one who kept my place. Renesmee showed me many more things about Jasper until it was time for her to go to bed. She pulled her hand away from my cheek and hugged me. As I hugged her back, she said, "G'night."

"'Night," I said.

She kissed my cheek and jumped off of the bed. She passed A.C. as she literally danced out of the room. A.C. laid down where Renesmee just was. I turned over so I was on my back. A.C. laid her head on my chest. Her steady breathing was soothing to hear. She traced her fingers up and down my scar and as she fell asleep, her hand rested on top of it. I closed my eyes and listened to A.C.'s heartbeat. I started playing with one of her braids until I was interrupted. It was something A.C. was showing me in her sleep. It was just her and I sitting in the middle of a meadow. We had white shorts on with black tank-tops. Our legs were crossed and our arms were crossed in an x-form going across our chests. I thought it was nothing at first until we suddenly had flames on our arms and legs. I tried shaking out of the nightmare A.C. was having but I couldn't. In the nightmare, both of us had our eyes closed and our heads bent down slightly. We didn't move as the flames kept gathering. Soon, my body started to turn into ashes and I still didn't move. Back in the present, I screamed.

Everyone raced in the room. Edward came by A.C. and me.

"Make it stop!" I screeched.

Edward shook A.C. awake and she looked perfectly fine. The nightmare A.C. gave me finally stopped and I shot up into a sitting position. I hugged me knees and A.C. gave me a you're-acting-like-a-lunatic look. Edward picked A.C. up as Carlisle cradled me in his arms.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

I started shaking and I looked at A.C.

"I don't remember anything of the dream I gave her!" A.C. exclaimed but it was directly to Edward.

"How do you not remember it?" I asked. "We were in flames for crying out loud! I was turning into ashes!"

"Flames?" Esme asked.

"Maybe it was a vision," Bella said.

"If it was a vision then I probably would've remembered it," A.C. said.

"And I also would've seen it on my own," I added.

Edward hesitated as he swayed from side to side. It was making A.C. drowsy. Finally, Edward said, "Weird dream. How do you think you got it?"

A.C. shrugged. She rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"She's getting tired. Let's talk about this in the morning," Edward said.

He put A.C. down on the bed and Carlisle put me down next to her. Everyone left the room. A.C. started playing with one of her braids. Then she looked at me.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"About what?" I asked.

A.C. gulped. "About the dream?"

I shook my head and started playing with her other braid. "I'm not mad. Why would I be mad about a dream you couldn't prevent from happening?"

A.C. shrugged. She hesitated but eventually asked, "What if it was a vision?"

This time, I was the one who shrugged. I looked down at the floor. A.C. rested her head on my chest again but didn't fall asleep at all for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The Volturi Are Coming! The Volturi Are Coming!

In a week, the house was back to normal. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme moved back happily. I couldn't bring myself to even start packing. I walked up to Bella.

"Can A.C. and I stay for a while longer?" I asked.

"Of course," Bella said.

She hugged me and I slowly hugged back. As we pulled away, Edward walked up to us and put an arm around Bella.

"How's my wife doing?" he asked Bella.

"Fine," she said with a smile.

"How about my favorite sister?" Edward asked me.

"Fine but been better," I said in a monotone voice. A smiled didn't spread across my face.

"Aw, don't be like that," Edward said and hugged me.

I buried my face against his chest. My throat started burning for not hunting in a while. A.C.'s blood smelled more appealing than ever before and it started to get on my nerves. It was starting to get appealing to Edward too. Yet, it was only us that it bothered. Hmm. Must be a parent-child thing.

"I need to hunt," I said. I pulled out of Edward's arms.

"Do you need any company?" Bella asked.

I shook my head no. "I'm just gonna make A.C. come."

I walked outside and found A.C. and Renesmee sitting next to each other against the wall. A.C. looked up at me and stood up. She waved goodbye to Renesmee. Renesmee waved back, full of giggles for God knows what reason. A.C. and I then ran towards the forest. A.C. was a pace behind me and I suddenly stopped. A.C. couldn't stop in time so she ran into me. We both fell to the ground.

I stood up and said, "Sorry. Well, meet me back here in an hour."

A.C. nodded, stood up, and then ran off. I ran in the opposite direction in search for elk. Why elk? 'Cause I said so. I soon found one. It noticed me and ran but not fast enough. Within seconds, my teeth were sunk into its neck and I was sucking out the refreshing blood.

Once I was done, it started thundering. It was going to rain soon. Great. The smell of fire filled up my noise and I winced, thinking of Jasper. Maybe fire really isn't in the forest. Maybe I was just having hallucinations.

But my "hallucinations" soon disappeared when I heard A.C. scream. I ran towards her, following her amazing scent. It wasn't long before I saw her sitting on the ground, clutching the right side of her body.

I knelt by her side and noticed that she was crying. "What happened?" I asked.

Still crying, she showed me her right side that she was clutching. Her whole side had marks on them that showed fire once burned there. Slowly, I touched her side but not on a fire spot. Her whole side was hot. The scent of fire I smelled earlier definitely wasn't a hallucination.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Some random dude had this stick thing with its end on fire and he grabbed me and put the stick's end on my side," A.C. explained and she hugged me tightly.

"Did you see what he looked like?" I asked. I started to rock A.C. back and forth.

A.C. nodded. "He had blond hair. That's wall I was able to see. Oh, and he was pale. Before he put the fire on me, I went blind and deaf somehow. When he went away, I was back to normal."

My eyes went big. "Are you _sure_ you didn't see his eyes?"

A.C. hesitated. Then she said, "Now that you mentioned it, I think_ did_ see them. I saw two red spots. That's it."

Alec. She saw Alec from the Volturi.

"You mean Alec came by you?" I asked.

"Who?" A.C. asked.

I sighed. "Alec from the Volturi! Do you know who they are?"

A.C. shook her head. She looked as if she _did_ know who they are but she just didn't want to tell me. I ignored it.

"The Volturi are like royal vampires! They make our laws! Most of them have special powers. One of them is Alec; he can make people blind and deaf," I explained.

A.C.'s eyes went big. It started to downpour. A.C. and I were drenched in literally a minute.

"Let's go back," I said. "Carlisle will take care of your burns."

I picked A.C. up and ran. Mud was getting all over my shoes (bleh). When we finally reached the house, I barged in the door. Everyone, even Edward, Bella, and Renesmee, were there staring at me. Edward grabbed A.C. out of my hands and he and Carlisle went to Carlisle's office. Rosalie gave me a towel and Bella gave me dry clothes. After I changed and was completely dry, I went to Carlisle's office.

When I was there, A.C's side was already patched up. She looked at me and I noticed that the tears stopped coming. I sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

I told Edward and Carlisle about what Alec did. They were still for about five minutes straight. They finally looked at each other. Before one of them could say anything, Rosalie came in.

"Carlisle, you got a letter," she said. She handed him an envelope and walked out of the room.

Carlisle started reading the letter and as he read it to himself, a concerned look came over his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"'Dear Carlisle,'" Carlisle read, "'The Volturi noticed Alice's daughter. We asked you if you knew anyone else that has a half human, half vampire child. You said that you didn't know anybody else. You lied. Alice lied the most. She said she couldn't find anyone else but what ever happened to her daughter? In a week, we will come over. Alice will be killed and we will take her daughter into the Volturi. We will see you in a week. From, the Volturi.'"

Carlisle looked up. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee, and Esme raced into the room from the news they just heard. Everyone's mouth dropped and they all looked at me. A.C. had tears coming down from her eyes once again and I couldn't think straight.

"I'm not joining the Volturi," A.C. said.

"Good luck with that," Emmett said.

I glared at him but then told A.C., "It'll be hard. Remember what I told you earlier: they're the royalty of vampires. If you don't do what they say then you're out of luck. It'll be okay though."

I rocked A.C. back and forth. I was still scared about the Volturi but just for A.C.'s sake, I'll pretend that I'm not.

"They're all coming in a week," Carlisle said. "This is horrible."

A vision popped in front of my eyes. Rows and rows of people were walking. The ages were probably from six to eighteen. Every one of the people had bright red eyes. When I snapped out of the vision, I exclaimed, "Wait! They're bringing an army of vampires. Newborns. Young newborns."

"How young exactly?" Edward asked.

"They're around the ages of six through eighteen," I explained.

"Then we'll fight," Carlisle said. "Call up the other covens. They'll help us. We'll all practice fighting tomorrow until the morning of the Volturi's arrival. I'll start calling the other covens tonight."

Before Carlisle walked out of the door completely, he turned to me and said, "And Alice, it'll be okay. Same to you A.C." Then he walked out of the room.

Everyone left the room and it was only A.C. and me. A.C. rested her head on my shoulder and slowly cried herself to sleep. I stayed still, not smiling, not blinking, and not even breathing. Soon, I decided to play "Paul Revere."

"The Volturi are coming! The Volturi are coming!" I muttered and then A.C. shifted in her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Too Bad I Can't See Renesmee in Futures. It Would've Helped Us find Out What That Noise Was Right Away

The next day we were all in the field we play baseball at. Instead of wearing black, A.C. and I had on light blue jeans, a white T-shirt with black, gray, and red designs on it, and a comfortable gray sweater. My black converse were still muddy from the day before. As I look behind me, A.C. stood a distance from everyone. She eyed Edward in a weird way. Then, she suddenly jumped as if someone kicked her from behind. I walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't reply.

I sighed and then said, "C'mon, we're gonna practice fighting. Are you gonna join us?

A.C. slowly nodded and we both walked back to our family. Edward look at A.C. but then a glare came over his face.

_What's up with you two_? I asked through mind.

"Nothing," Edward mouthed and then looked away.

"Now," Carlisle started, "as you all know, we're here to practice fighting. We need to be careful against the Volturi's newborns. The Volturi only take the best. The Volturi are most likely to help their newborns. Alec and Jane are our biggest problems. Jane's pain is excruciating and Alec, well, let's just say that no one wants to be blind and deaf at the same time. Anyway, I asked the werewolves to join us. They'll be here soon."

As soon as Carlisle was done talking, the werewolves came. Jacob, Leah, and Seth were in the lead and Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and the others were behind. The wolves were precautious even though they know us well enough.

"Other vampire covens and nomads are coming too," Carlisle said. "In fact, here they come now."

Vampires entered the field. I smiled at friends that I've never seen in a while.

"Who are they?" A.C. asked.

I pointed to each person as I said their names. "Over there are the American nomads: Garrett, who I have a feeling has a thing for this vampire named Kate, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, and Randall. Peter and Charlotte are a couple. The European nomads are Alistair, Charles, and Makenna. The Amazon coven is Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. Zafrina has the power to make you think that you're in a certain place when you're really not. The Denali coven is over there. Eleazer, Carmen, Kate – the girl who Garrett has a thing for – and Tanya are part of that coven. Eleazer and Carmen are a couple. The Egyptian cover has Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. Benjamin can control Earth's elements. The Irish coven contains Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. And then the last coven over there is the Romanian coven: Stefan and Vladimir."

A.C. examined everyone and then grabbed my hand. She saw a man and a woman walking up to us. The two of them looked familiar and then I heard a heartbeat coming from the man. I realized that he was the half human, half vampire man I found two years ago. Nahuel is his name and the woman, Huilen, is his aunt.

"Hello Alice," Nahuel said. He looked at A.C. "Is this the Alice Mary Cullen my aunt and I heard about? Or as you call her: A.C.?"

I nodded and also looked at A.C. "A.C., this is Nahuel. He's a half-blood like you. Standing next to him is his aunt Huilen. She's a full vampire."

A.C. squeezed my hand tighter. Huilen and Nahuel noticed this.

"Is she alright?" Huilen asked.

"Not really. She's scared the whole Volturi thing," I explained.

"Yes, we heard about that. I'm so sorry Alice," Huilen said.

Randomly, Nahuel asked, "Why did you name her with your first name?"

"Nahuel…" Huilen glared at her nephew."

"Uh, I don't really remember my human life and I was told that my name was Mary Alice Brando. So when A.C. was born, I switched around my name to make it hers," I explained.

Nahuel nodded. "Is Jasper the father?"

I flinched when I heard that question and started shifting from foot to foot. "Well actually, Edward is."

Huilen and Nahuel gave me strange looks. But then they nodded. We talked for a while longer (A.C. keeping quiet) until they left to talk to Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. Peter and Charlotte came up to me.

"We're so sorry about Jasper," Peter said.

"Um, thanks," I said quietly, looking down. A.C. looked up at me and gave me a mini supportive smile. I wiped away her tears that I didn't even know she had started crying out.

"Thank you all for coming," Carlisle said. "The Volturi is making a newborn army for us to fight for God knows what reason. We invited the werewolves to help us get started. Now, let's have Alice and A.C. demonstrate a fight."

Everyone went back a distance as A.C. and I stood across from each other. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"_Mazeltov_," A.C. whispered.

I threw a punch at her. A.C. dodged and flew more to my left I threw my left fist at her and she was suddenly more to my right. Getting frustrated, I tried punching A.C. with both fists but to dodge it, she did a major intense backbend and then flipped over. This is only a practice fight and yet, it's mother against daughter and I'm trying to punch her. Lovely.

A.C. tried punching me but I dodged every one of them like she did with my punches. Getting tired of just punching each other, we made ourselves collide. We didn't fall but we had each other in tight grips. My hands were exactly on A.C.'s shoulders and hers were more by my upper chest. I pushed A.C. hard enough so her feet slid across the dirt and made it fly everywhere but she kept standing. She was also still trying to push me.

"Give up," I said.

"Never," A.C. groaned.

Suddenly, A.C. outstretched her arms. I flew back and was literally airborne for about a few seconds. Then, I plopped on the ground and the force made me flip over a few times. Dirt and dust flew everywhere. Some even got in my eyes. I stood up and took heavy breaths. A.C. had a smirk on her face. I chuckled to myself and then ran towards her. I grabbed her and instantly pinned her to the ground.

"Gotcha," I said while giggling.

"Not for long." A.C. smiled.

All of a sudden, A.C. pushed me off of her. I flew back and landed on my back. A giant "oomph" left my mouth. I quickly stood up and looked around me. A.C. was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, she jumped out of a tree and landed on my back. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Gotcha," she mimicked and smiled. We both started giggling as A.C. slid off of my back.

Everyone clapped for us and started practicing. When it came to the point where it was me against Edward, it got a little violent. When I grabbed Edward's wrist, I accidently snapped it and it ripped a little. Edward screeched and yanked his wrist away. I backed up and winced. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Many eyes were looking at us. Edward gave me a scary glare and I couldn't take the staring anymore. I ran off into the forest as people called out my name. I tried running as far as I was able to but my sweater got caught on a thorn bush and since my running made the force increase, it ripped. I looked at it and groaned.

"Crap! This was new!" I yelled and took the sweater off. I threw it to the ground and started to run again.

I stopped running when I came to a cliff. I plopped down at the end and covered my face with my hands. The aroma of salt water was increasing. Thoughts of Jasper ran through my head. I hugged my knees and looked at the ocean under the cliff. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and found Renesmee. She sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" I asked.

Renesmee shrugged. "It looked like you needed company."

We were silent for a while until rustling started in the bushes. Renesmee grabbed onto my arm as we looked behind us. Nothing appeared. Renesmee and I stood up. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. The rustling kept going and I tried to look for any idea of what was going to happen next but nothing came up.

"What's gonna happen?" Renesmee asked.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I can't see past you."

The rustling got louder and Renesmee's grip got tighter.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I'm scared too," I said quietly.

I'm not entirely sure on what happened exactly but I do know that someone ran up and grabbed me. Then Renesmee and I were in the ocean's waters. Also, we were held tightly in a man's grip.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Um. . . . Awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter has a random ending. I'M SORRY! I JUST HAD TO DO IT! I WAS TEMPTED! Anyway, enjoy :)<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>Renesmee and I struggled to get out of the tight grip. My shirt was in shreds at the bottom from the man hanging onto it so much. Renesmee couldn't hold her breath anymore so I forced the man above surface. Once above surface, I noticed that the man holding Renesmee and I was Edward. Renesmee started shaking.<p>

"Edward, please stop. You're hurting Renesmee too," I said quickly.

Edward replied but not with words. Instead, he whipped his hand across my face and he made a giant slit. I screeched so loud that Renesmee had to cover her ears. People must really love ripping me up. Anyway, the pain didn't just stay I my face. It went through my whole body. Edward gave me more slits on my arms and neck. Then Edward took Renesmee and me back under water.

For a vampire, I was extremely weak. I tried pushing Edward away but it was no use. Suddenly, something jumped in the water. It made Edward stop attacking and then it pulled Renesmee and me up to shore. Renesmee coughed and I tried taking steady breaths. The smell of a werewolf filled my nose. That's when I realized Jacob was the one who jumped in the ocean. Renesmee was in his arms, shaking still.

"Alice, would you be able to walk back to everyone else?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head. "The wounds sting too much."

Jacob put Renesmee down and picked me up. He and Renesmee ran back to everyone. Carlisle grabbed me out of Jacob's arms and took me to the house. He sat me in his office and started rubbing venom on the slits. Little sharp pains went through my body as the venom was rubbed on but I tried to ignore it. A couple minutes later, my slits were just scars.

"The one on your face wasn't as deep as the others," Carlisle said. "It will heal slowly. It could take three days. The others, well, you're stuck with them for the rest of eternity."

I sighed and hugged my knees. Bella came in the room with clothes in her hands. She handed the clothes to me (which were just black sweat pants and a black hoodie).

"Do you have any idea where Edward is?" Bella asked. "I'm so worried."

I shook my head.

A.C. and Renesmee walked in the room. Renesmee walked over to Bella while A.C. came and hugged me. I stopped hugging my knees and A.C. sat on my lap.

"We're going hunting. Alice, are you going to come along?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Are you sure? Your eyes are black," Carlisle black."

I nodded.

"How about you, A.C.?"

"I'll stay," she said,

Carlisle nodded. Then he, Renesmee, and Bella walked out of the room. A.C. and I heard the door close as everyone left. I waited for a couple minutes to pass by before I got up and walked to my room. I changed into the clothes Bella gave me and then plopped onto the couch. A.C. walked in and sat next to me.

"Do your wounds hurt?" she asked.

"Not anymore," I said.

A.C. sighed and lay down with her head on my lap. I started to play with her braids. My somewhat calm thoughts put A.C. to sleep. Suddenly, Edward's scent filled my nose and I groaned. He soon walked into my room. As he came up to me, he gave me sorry eyes. Edward bent down in front of me and ran his fingers across the scar on my face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Then why'd you do it?" I asked.

"I overreacted to when you ripped my wrist my accident," Edward said.

"You took your overreaction to the next level don't you think?" I said. "And Bella's looking for you by the way."

Edward nodded. He looked at my eyes and asked, "Why didn't you go hunting? Your eyes are pitch-black."

I shrugged and looked down.

"Well goodnight," Edward said. He kissed A.C. and I on the cheek and stood up. He almost turned around but jerked to a stop. A weird, awkward look came over his face. I stared at him in confusion. Then, he came up to me and kissed me on the lips. How did I not see that one coming?

Once Edward pulled away, he pulled me into a hug. Then he said, "A.C. dared me to do that about a month ago. I got Bella's permission first of course."

I giggled and felt A.C. smile in her sleep. You know what? She probably wasn't even sleeping. She was probably just faking it. Anyway, Edward and I pulled away from the hug. We smiled at each other and Edward finally walked out of the room.

"Well that was I awkward," I whispered to myself and A.C. giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I Honestly Think That the Volturi are Wimps at Times

* * *

><p><strong>If you were wondering why A.C.'s moodpersonality changes at times, it's explained in this chapter :) LMFAO! KK enjoy :D**

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>It was the night before the Volturi was coming. My family and all the other covens were sitting in the meadow discussing things about the next day. The werewolves, in human form, were with us too but unusually quiet. Jacob had Renesmee sleeping in his arms while A.C. slept in mine.<p>

"Tomorrow will be touch," Carlisle said. "Bella, you practiced your shielding abilities right?"

"Yes," Bella said.

"Alice, did you practiced for with A.C.?" Carlisle asked.

"Mhm," I replied.

"Then we're good. We will all meet the Volturi here around noon tomorrow. Vampires, are you all well hunted?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded.

"Good. Werewolves, make sure you get plenty of rest," Carlisle said.

"Will do," Sam Uley said and he and the rest of the werewolves walked away.

The rest of us walked back to the house. A.C. was still in my arms as Renesmee's was now in Bella's. Everyone was silent. I was able to tell they were all nervous. I wouldn't blame them. Since Renesmee and the werewolves are going to be at the fight, I couldn't see what was going to happen. I would ask A.C. but I don't want to wake her up or else I'll have to deal with her crankiness. I swear, she PMSes _waaaaaay_ too much.

When were all back in the house, I settled A.C. in our room. I stayed with her, too scared to leave her alone.

* * *

><p>It was noon the next say and everyone was at the meadow. We were waiting for the Volturi to come but they were sure taking their frickin sweet time. A.C. was getting impatient along with Renesmee. Speaking of A.C., today we were both wearing navy blue jeans with a black jacket. My black converse were starting to irritate me from still being so muddy. Rawr. I gotta get new ones.<p>

"Can they move any slower?" A.C. yelled.

"Can you get any louder?" Emmett asked.

A.C. glared at him.

"What's with the sudden mood and personality changes anyway?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I'm a girl. I PMS too much. Get over it," A.C. said.

Everyone started to laugh (even Emmett), taken by surprise that she finally admitted it.

"Well, I don't speak PMS," Emmett said.

"Why?" A.C. asked. "Are you telling me that that wasn't a language you were able to take in high school? Maybe they have it as a college course now. I would take it if I were you."

Everyone started to laugh even harder. I patted A.C.'s back and she looked away from Emmett. Suddenly, I was able to smell the scent of the Italian vampires. The werewolves winced since the scent was so strong to them. Then I realized that the Volturi brought along more than fifty newborns. Nahuel and Huilen were the only ones who looked frightened. Even though this is A.C.'s first major battle, she was really pumped up for it.

"I call that group of dumb blonds over there!" she exclaimed.

"Why them?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know what's going on inside their heads?" A.C. asked.

I kept quiet, scared to hear what was going on in the group of blondes' heads. Although, I always did want to know what went on in a blond's head… Maybe I should ask Edward about what he sees in Carlisle and Rosalie's minds. And for the heck of it I'll just ask what he saw in Jasper's too.

Anyway, everyone from the Volturi finally appeared on the field. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were in the front and guarding them were Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Chelsea. The wives were all the way in the back. Then, walking closely behind the Volturi were the newborns.

"Hello everyone," Aro said.

We all stayed quiet.

Aro walked up to A.C. "This must be the famous Alice Mary Cullen. Now who may the father be?"

A.C. grabbed my hand and looked at Edward. Aro didn't turn his head away.

"What magnificent gray eyes. What an amazing scent! Are you sure that you're only half human?" Aro asked.

A.C. nodded and then tightened her grip on my hand. She and I bit our bottom lip at the same time unintentionally.

Aro looked directly at the Denali coven. "Ah, I see you're fighting without Irena?"

"Shut it," Tanya and Kate said at the same time.

"And we're gonna have to knowing that she's _dead_," Eleazer said.

Aro laughed and turned to me. "Ah, Alice, what are we going to do with you?"

"You already know what you're going to do Aro," Marcus said with boredom in his tone.

"She didn't tell us about her daughter," Caius said.

Aro turned back to the Volturi and walked over to them. The newborns were getting impatient. Some of them, okay maybe all, were staring at A.C. and me.

_Take a picture; it'll last longer_, I thought.

Edward and A.C. chuckled.

"I can't believe that they actually made a newborn arm to fight us," Bella said. "Why won't they just fight us themselves?"

"Because they're chickens." Emmett laughed.

"Bawk, bawk!" A.C. whispered and I laughed.

"They're just scared to die so they make others die for them," Tanya said.

We all became silent and listened to Aro talk to the newborns. "Now my children," he said, "attack them. Attack them well."

The newborns laughed and charged at us. The werewolves ran first but then we quickly followed. A.C. ran at the same pace as me and was all ready to attack.

"You'll do great my children. Have fun fighting as we watch and cheer you on!" Aro exclaimed happily.

"Wimps," I muttered and started attacking one of the dumb blonds A.C. was talking about.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Pain Hurts. Maybe I Should Take Cymbalta. Oh Wait, That's for Depression

The dumb blond was dead in seconds. I ran further into the meadow and A.C. followed. Smacked right in the middle of the meadow were the werewolves and newborns. At the same time, A.C. and I flipped over the crowd. Being a vampire, the flip was easy for me and I made it. A.C. just made it but when she landed, it was on her hands and knees. She still did well for only being half vampire. She ran ahead of me to help Renesmee fight off a tiny brunette who looked only to be eight years old.

A newborn suddenly attacked me from behind. I stuck out my hands to break my fall. The newborn, shorter than A.C., pulled my head back. I stood up and tried shaking her off. This girl had a tight grip and if I was human, I would've died from suffocation. I started to feel nothing on my back. I looked behind me and saw Edward killing the newborn. I thanked him through mind and ran off.

More and more of the newborns were being killed, most of them by Emmett. He even had mistaken me for a young newborn so I got attacked. Luckily, when I punched him across the face he realized his mistake and let me go. He had an embarrass smile on his face but I still glared at him before I ran off.

I attacked about five percent of the newborns. A.C. was never around me ever since we did that major intense flip together. I tried looking for her but I only found fire pits where the newborns were thrown in. My thoughts were going crazy. A.C. wasn't anywhere in sight.

Edward and Renesmee came up to me. "Where's A.C.?" Edward asked.

"I don't know! I was just about to ask you that!" I said, yelling over all the noise.

We both looked down at Renesmee.

"I don't know what happened! One minute she was behind me and the next minute she was gone!" Renesmee explained.

I choked and landed in Edward's arms. Don't ask me what I choked on, I just did. Anyway, Edward hugged me tight to his body. Renesmee had the look of guilt on her face even though it wasn't her fault. She quickly grabbed my hand.

I looked around the meadow. The Volturi had defiant looks and glared as everyone else was putting the newborns in the fire. Edward carried me to where everyone was. They all looked confused.

"Where's A.C.?" Bella asked.

Edward shrugged but I noticed the disturbed look on his face. He was nervous about what happened to A.C. Then Volturi walked slowly towards us.

"I see," said Aro, "that you killed all of our prized newborns."

"What was the army of newborns for anyway?" Tanya asked.

Aro ignored and the rest of the Volturi ignore the question.

Still in Edward's arms, I saw a young vampire, maybe around fifteen, crawl out from behind a bush. Her hair was a brownish-black and it was straight and also long. Her red eyes looked frightened.

"We killed all but one," I said.

Everyone turned their gaze to the young vampire. She stood on both legs and that's when I noticed that her clothes were ripped up. She had scars everywhere.

"She was attacked before she became a vampire," Edward whispered.

"Who attacked her?" I asked.

"Felix," Edward said.

I should've known. My body tensed up. Poor girl.

"Ah, Kendall. Come join us why don't you?" Aro asked.

Nervously, the young vampire, Kendall, walked closer. She kept her eyes on me.

"Why didn't you fight?" Caius asked angrily.

Kendall shrugged but then realized that was a bad idea. Before Caius could react, Kendall quickly said, "I didn't think it was right to fight. All I wanted was peace."

Caius didn't reply but shook of anger.

"Kendall, the only way we'll let you live is if you join the Volturi," Marcus said.

I noticed Bella spreading her invisible shield towards Kendall. Kendall looked as if she was about to cry but she told Marcus, "I'll join." She walked up to Marcus and stood by his side.

"She really didn't want to join," Edward said quietly in my ear.

"Then why did she?" I asked.

"She's scared," Edward explained. He didn't look at me as he tried gathering more of Kendall's thoughts.

"How does he know what I'm thinking?" Kendall asked and looked at Edward.

"Ignore him," Marcus said dully.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. The Volturi kept talking to us but all I heard were blah, blah, blahs. A wonderful scent started filling my nose. It was familiar: the scent of strawberries, watermelons, vanilla ice cream, green apples, and raspberries. I raised my head up and looked around. Finally, I saw that straight ahead, Felix was holding A.C. Felix's eyes were a thirsty red. His mouth was also very close to A.C.'s neck. A.C. looked straight at me with fearful eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

I jumped out of Edward's arms. Everyone looked at me as I ran. My look-a-like was in pain and I felt it. I felt the time pass by slowly. This isn't as easy as you think but I tried ignoring the stares as I ran towards the other Alice Cullen.

One I was close enough, I jumped towards A.C., grabbed her, and we went flying to the ground. A.C. held onto my body and cried.

"I was _this close_ to having that amazing blood!" Felix yelled angrily.

Everyone ran over. Edward sighed of relief because A.C. was alright. I hugged A.C. tighter because of the look Jane gave me. A.C. and I were still on the ground but I didn't dare to move.

"Mother and daughter reunited…" Caius said evilly.

"That will end soon," Marcus said. Kendall was still by his side.

"Jane," Aro said.

Suddenly, Jane shot pain through my body. My body tensed up and I hugged A.C. tighter. I screamed loudly. Renesmee, A.C., and Kendall covered their eyes. A.C. was sobbing even more. Finally, the pain stopped. I started shaking and I was freaking out.

"Aro, please stop this nonsense. Alice didn't know if she had a half human, half vampire daughter because she had A.C. when she was human. Alice doesn't remember her human life," Carlisle explained.

"No exceptions," Caius butted in.

Slowly, my eyesight was getting darker and my hearing was getting worse. Everything became quiet as it also became black. Oh my God, do I hate Alec! I still felt A.C. shaking in my arms. She probably knew what had happened to me by now. Being blind bothered me. I rather just be deaf. I couldn't see what was going on and I didn't know if people were quiet or yelling like madmen.

All of a sudden, Jane shot me the horrible excruciating pain again. I obviously couldn't hear myself but I was able to tell that I was extremely loud when I screamed. My throat burned from screaming. Man, I never knew I could scream so loud. Maybe I should do it more often to bother Edward once we get out of here.

If_ I_ get out of here…

I felt someone pull A.C. out of my arms. I screamed "No!" but I don't know if it came out right. My body started twitching in all different angles. Then, someone put their arms around me. By the scent, I was able to tell that it was Edward. Jane stopped the pain but Alec still made me blind and deaf. I was too scared to move. For about five more minutes, I was blind. Suddenly, I was able to see but I still couldn't hear. A.C. was in Carlisle's arms. Her back was to me. I looked at Edward and he smiled. I had to smile back.

Even though I couldn't hear, I still knew what Aro said. Reading lips is hard though. "Alec, let the girl go," is what I _think_ Aro said.

Finally, I was able to hear _everything_. Bird's chirping, people breathing, and the heartbeats surrounding us. I sighed of relief and stood up. Edward hovered near me, making sure nothing would happen to me again.

"Get the fire ready," Caius said.

As Alec and Felix made a faire, Jane ran forward and grabbed onto me. She started to attack me. Edward tried pulling me away but Jane's grip was too strong. Something I didn't expect was Kendall helping. She pulled Jane away gently.

"Run!" Kendall exclaimed.

I looked at Edward and he nodded, his eyes wide. I did what Kendall said: run. I didn't look back. A.C. constantly went through my mind but I knew she was safe with Carlisle. The Volturi wouldn't kill her anyway since they want her to join them. To make a long story short, I stopped running about ten minutes later.

Where I stopped was by the edge of a cliff. The cliff across from me was there werewolves' property. Rustling came from the bushes and I looked behind me. Jane was standing right there.

"If I kill you now, you won't have to deal with all of this drama," she said with a smile.

I backed up slowly. It was no use. Jane ran towards me and then pushed me to the werewolves' property. My body banged against a boulder and my right arm tore completely off. When I landed on the ground, I screamed, feeling like I was being turned into a vampire all over again. Jane's smile got bigger and she ran away.

The pain flooded all over my body and I couldn't stand it. Luckily for me, I'm the only vampire allowed on this land without permission. A horrid smell filled up my nose and I winced. Two werewolves came into view. I didn't recognize them. Then, one of them bit my right leg and tore it off. This time, I screamed louder than before. The pain was starting to get unbearable.

I tried to back up but I failed miserably. The other werewolf pounced and was standing on top of me. I started to freak out, not being able to see what was going to happen. The werewolf's teeth were only _inches_ from my neck.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Even When I Stall So That I Don't Feel Pain, I Still Feel It

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys miss Jasper? I know I did :)<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>I bit my lip and waited for the werewolf to bite me. He moved slowly, so slow that I started to get antsy. The werewolf was now a couple centimeters away from my neck. I closed my eyes and waited.<p>

All of a sudden, I started to hear growling. My eyes popped open and I saw a tall gray werewolf. Actually, it was the tallest one I've ever seen. It growled at the other two werewolves. The one on top of me backed away. Then, the tall gray werewolf pounced toward the other two werewolves and started chasing them. I was left alone on the ground with no right leg and no right arm. Lucky me.

Soon, the tall gray werewolf came back. I stared him down as he moved his body over by my head. I didn't know why he saved me… until I looked at his eyes.

"Sethy?" I asked quietly.

The werewolf nodded.

I outstretched my left hand as he moved his head closer to it. I rubbed my hand against his snout.

"I didn't know you were still alive," I said.

Sethy lay down by my side; our heads were close to each other's. We both closed our eyes and waited for nothing in particular.

Around thirty minutes later, I opened my eyes to see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward standing there. Sethy stood up and Edward smiled at him. Almost immediately, Carlisle was by my side, trying to figure out a way to reconnect my leg and arm without me screaming my ass off. He didn't want to scare Bella since she has never seen a vampire get "put back together" yet.

"How are we gonna get her back to normal?" Bella asked.

Carlisle sighed. "With venom."

Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"I put venom on Alice's slits last time when Edward…" Carlisle didn't finish his thought. Instead, he went on to a new one. "It stings when you put venom on slits. But this will hurt more since body parts are detached from the body. Now I need something to put my venom in…"

"Sethy said he can run home and get a cup," Edward said.

"Perfect."

Sethy ran away from us. While we waited, I grasped Edward's hand and squeeze. Believe or not, I was scared about the pain. I didn't know what it was going to be like and I couldn't look into the future since Sethy was blocking it.

Sethy came back ten minutes later with a cup in his mouth. Carlisle took it and hid behind some trees. I heard him spit his venom into a cup. I fidgeted, getting antsy. I wanted this thing to be over and done with.

Finally, Carlisle came back. He kneeled down beside me and Esme took the cup from him.

"Emmett, I need you to hold Alice's leg together," Carlisle said. "I'll hold her arm."

As Emmett and Carlisle did this, Sethy cocked his head to the side. His eyes were curious. He has obviously never seen this done before. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter. How bad will this pain be? Would I scream or just wince and whimper? How long will the pain even last? I decided to stall everybody.

"Where's A.C. and Renesmee?" I asked.

"They're with the Denali coven," Bella said.

"What about the werewolves?"

"They're stalling the Volturi," Esme and Rosalie said in unison.

"What about Kendall?"

"Alice, we know you're stalling," Edward said. "If it gives you too much pain, then we'll all be right here for you."

Unintentionally, I whimpered. Then I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready to start," Carlisle said. "Sethy, you might wanna keep your distance."

As Sethy backed away, I started to hear small whimpering noises. Edward squeezed my hand and Sethy came back to rub his cheek against mine. That's when I realized the whimpering noises were coming from me. Ugh, I'm having hysterics. Someone slap me!

"Alice, it'll be okay," Edward whispered with a smile. He was making it obvious that he knew something we all didn't. "Jasper even knows that."

We all stared at him in confusion but I soon knew what he meant. Hands were suddenly on my face. I looked up. I, maybe I should say everyone, stared at Jasper in awe. I thought he was dead!

"But-" I said but I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I know, you thought I was dead. I escaped the fire perfectly fine," Jasper said.

"Why didn't you come back?" I asked.

"I left for the reason you left me: I needed to cool down," Jasper explained. "I decided to come back when the time was right which was now."

I smiled a _huge_ smile, so huge that it was too big for my face. Jasper kissed my lips and I instantly calmed down.

At last, Carlisle poured the venom on my leg and arm.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

I Think We Forgot Three People. . . . or at Least Emmett Did

The pain was _excruciating_. _OMG_ did it hurt! Carlisle wasn't lying when he said the venom would hurt more when it was attaching body parts. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed an earsplitting scream. I could feel Emmett and Carlisle holding my body down harder. Unintentionally, I arched my back. Jasper never took his hands away from my face. I don't know how he did it but Sethy sat there all calm and everything. If I were him, I would by freaking out! Maybe it's a guy thing.

Weird noises were still coming out of my mouth. At first I thought that Carlisle was still pouring venom onto my leg and arm but then I realized that he stopped a while ago. The pain was building up and I started gasping. But just as sudden as it started, the pain started to decrease and my arm and leg were connected again.

"I shouldn't have to ask if that hurt," Rosalie said.

I rolled my eyes.

A.C., Renesmee and the Denali coven came by us. Jasper looked at A.C. and smiled. Surprisingly, A.C. smiled back.

"Where's everyone else?" Carlisle asked.

"They left," Tanya said. "They all wanted to go home."

A.C. dozed off. I sat up and everyone looked at her.

"Edward, what's she thinking about?" I asked.

A.C. jumped as if someone kicked her. Fear was in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"The Volturi know that you're still alive," A.C. said. "They're coming here to kill you. We have to start running… now."

Everyone stood up. Jasper put me on his back for not wanting me to run. Why doesn't he want me to run? I don't know. Ask him.

"A.C., tell us when the Volturi are near us. When A.C. says 'Run' or 'Now', everyone has to start running. Emmett, keep an eye on A.C. and Renesmee," Carlisle said.

Emmett wasn't really paying attention.

We all waited for A.C. to saw something. She hugged Sethy. I forgot that Sethy imprinted on her. Anyway, it was a long, agonizing wait. Finally, A.C. screamed, "RUN!"

We all took off. Sethy somehow kept up with us. Jasper and I were way ahead of A.C. and Renesmee. By the look of the trail we were using, we were running to our house. I made my grip around Jasper's neck tighter. I suddenly heard two screams.

As I gasped, Jasper said, "Don't worry. If A.C. survived ninety years on her own, I think she could survive now."

"What about Renesmee?" I asked.

"I'm sure A.C. will help her. Besides, they've got Emmett watching them," Jasper said.

"Yeah but he wasn't paying attention to what Carlisle said…" I muttered.

We were finally at the house. Everyone rushed inside. Jasper plopped me down on the couch, I hugged my knees. I watched as everyone came in; Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, A.C…. A.C…. Wait a minute… Where the hell are A.C., Renesmee, and Sethy?

"Where's A.C. and Sethy?" I asked.

"And where's Renesmee?" Bella added.

Edward was speechless. Both his daughters and a close friend were missing. Poor guy. I got up to hug him and he slowly hugged me back. Again, poor guy.

I then remember hearing two screams. Something must've happened to A.C. and Renesmee and Sethy must've tried helping them.

Still hugging Edward, I looked at Emmett and said, "Emmett, what happened to A.C., Renesmee, and Sethy?"

Everyone started to look at him.

"Uh," Emmett said. He started to scratch the back of his head.

"Well?" Edward asked angrily.

"I kinda, sorta, forgot about them," Emmett said.

Nice going Emmett.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

No Matter How Mad I Get at People, I Still Love Them

Everyone stared at Emmett in disbelief, especially me, Bella, and Edward. Emmett's face was expressionless. I had the sudden urge to attack him. The only person who stopped me from doing that was Edward. I had the sudden urge to attack him too. Why? Because he's stopping me from attacking the guy who most likely led A.C., Renesmee, and Sethy to their deaths! That's why!

I finally pushed Edward away and pounced on Emmett. I started attacking him. Yes, I'm attacking my brother. Yes, I know, I'm a short little demon. Hands were trying to pull me away but what did I do? I slapped them! Hehe, I feel evil.

Without any intention of it, Emmett pushed me and I went flying through a glass window. The crash was so dang loud that it would've woken up the dead! Literally! I'm not kidding!

My head banged against a rock. Only a little pain came but ignored it. I jumped back into the house and Emmett and I were attacking each other again, Jasper yanked me away from Emmett and held my angry body against his chest. Bella was in Edward's arms and Rosalie held Emmett who glared at me. Being the nice person I am, I glared back (_Oooooh_, the irony).

"Fighting won't help," Carlisle said. "Let's just wait in the kitchen or something."

Jasper carried me to the destination and sat me on the counter. I rested my chin on the top of his head when he rested it against my chest. I ran my fingers through his blond hair and closed my eyes. Everyone was unusually silent and that never happened before. But I don't blame them. How will waiting in the kitchen get A.C., Renesmee, and Sethy back, huh? Can someone _please_ answer that for me?

All of a sudden, something crashed through a window and it took me by surprise. Yes, I know, I'm usually never taken by surprise but at this moment I was. Everyone's gaze turned to where the window crashed. Standing in the living room were Sethy, Renesmee, and A.C. Jasper moved away from the position he was in and watched A.C. as she ran up onto my lap and hugged me as hard as she could. The force she gave me made me lean back and I banged my head slightly against the cabinet. I hugged A.C. as tight as possible without making her lose her breath. I breathed in her amazing scent. I noticed that Renesmee was in Bella's arms. Sethy was in front of me.

"You guys scared the living_ hell_ out of me," I muttered.

"Sorry," A.C. said with a muffled voice. Her face was buried in my collar bone and I rocked her back and forth. I rubbed the bottom of Sethy's snout as his tail wagged. I put my fingers in A.C.'s hair and noticed how short it was.

How_ extremely_ short it was.

"A.C.," I said, "what happened to your hair?"

She looked up at me and said, "Felix decided that it was a good idea to grab me by the braids. Alec had Renesmee. Sethy tried forcing them to let go of us but they wouldn't give in. I noticed a pocket knife in Felix's pocket, grabbed it, and chopped off my braids so I was free. I yanked Renesmee out of Alec's arms and then me, her, and Sethy made a run for it."

I took a better look at her hair. It wasn't neat at all and it had too many split ends. Her new bangs were also constantly falling in her face.

"You need to get it styled better," I said.

"By who?" A.C. asked.

"By the one and only Alice Cullen!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't know what world you're living in but there are two Alice Cullens," A.C. said.

Jasper chuckled so I slapped his arm. At this, Emmett started to laugh.

"Fine then. The one and only Mary Alice Brandon," I said.

A.C. laughed. She rested her head against my collar bone again and laughed even harder.

"So are we cool now?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe…" I said.

Emmett sighed.

"I love you big brother!" I exclaimed and smiled!

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too little sis," Emmett said.

A.C. and I laughed as everyone joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHH! It's almost the end of the story! D: The next chapter actually will be the epilogue. But I still have to write it out so don't expect it <em>too<em> soon. :)**

**-Dommy**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Cheesy Endings Are Funny

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update! I just started high school on September 6th and I've been getting four and a half hours of homework every night! Well, here's the epilogue. Enjoy! :D<strong>

**-Dommy**

* * *

><p>The next morning, me, Jasper, Bella, Edward, A.C., and Sethy were all in the meadow. Me, Jasper, Edward, and Bella had sparkling skin while A.C. barely sparkled. She and Sethy were sleeping some distance away as the rest of us were playing spin the bottle in the grass (we made it work in the grass). Edward spun the bottle and it landed on me.<p>

"Ha! Alice, you gotta have a make out session with Edward," Jasper said and chuckled.

"How long?" I asked.

"A minute," Jasper said.

I moved by Edward and I did what I was supposed to do. It was awkward kissing my brother even though I dated him when I was human. I moved back to my spot. Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Bella.

"Jasper!" Edward beamed. "_You_ gotta make out with Bella for _five_ minutes!"

We all laughed and surprisingly, Jasper did what he was told. I am never going to let him live this one down.

After about an hour, Edward and Bella left and it was just Jasper, A.C., Sethy, and me. A.C. and Sethy were still sleeping. Jasper and I lay next to each other on the grass. Our sparkling skin relaxed me. It's enjoyable. You should try it sometime. I was wearing my white blouse with black knee-length shorts and my black converse that I finally cleaned off. And guess what? You guessed it: A.C. was wearing the same thing.

"This feels nice," Jasper said.

"Mhm," I mumbled. "We don't have to worry about the Volturi anymore. Well, for a while at least."

"It's just peace now," Jasper said.

We looked at each other.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he said back.

We kissed each other on the lips. Jasper wrapped his arms tighter around me and we started – you guessed it – a make out session. I won't get into details.

And I know this is a cheesy ending but cheesy endings are funny. Also, you don't need to know _all_ for my personal life.

So ha.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* IT'S OVER! IT'S REALLY OVER! Well I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for all the reviews! :) BTW: There <em>will<em> be a sequel! I'm already half way done with it. It will be on this website soon. So look out for it! It will be called _Shooting Stars._**

**_-_Dommy :)**


End file.
